


The X-Reader's Stories [Kuroko no Basket Collection]

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Kuroko no Basket's one shots, ficlet, drabbles,etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mouse or a mouse? [Daddy! Midorima Shintaro x Reader]

 

Midorima Shintaro, once a member of Teiko Basketball Team, once became one of the Generation of Miracles, once the ace of Shutoku Basketball Team, now a doctor and a father of a young five year old little girl, Chinatsu.

 

When I first met the guy, I thought he was a weirdo.

 

Well, he's still a weirdo up until now, but once you learn to love a guy, then you'll be able to stomach his bad sides no matter how weird he was.

 

And now, he's not alone. Another weirdo who was also a spitting image of her father was now sitting on the couch facing the television as if hypnotized by whatever show was airing.

 

"Aww... Cancer's were on the bottom of the list today. I need to find my lucky item before bad luck hits me. And today's lucky item is 'mouse'." Chinatsu mumble as she glared at the television.

 

I couldn't help but to chuckle as I watch our little princess.

 

She really took after her father. From the hair and eye color, mannerism, being a cancer and his obsession to Oha Asa and lucky items.

 

Weird as it may be, I don't really mind her collecting lucky items. It's also cute how she prefer's looking for her lucky items on her own instead of asking her father to find it for her.

 

Chinatsu suddenly jumped down from the couch and began running somewhere and passed her father who just came out from our room, now fully dressed and ready for work.

 

Shintaro stopped and turned curiously to where little Chinatsu runs off to, our storage where Shintaro stores most of his lucky items.

 

"[y/n]... What's going on with her, nanodayo?" Shintaro asked and turned to me.

 

"Probably, looking for her lucky item."

 

"Oh." Shintaro nodded his head as he raised a computer mouse. "Well, she probably saw me threw my old mouse in there last week."

 

Just then, loud crashes sounded. And it came from the storage.

 

"What..." My eyes widened.

 

Did my Chinatsu fell? Or did Shintaro's things fell on her? If it did, I'll kill Shintaro.

 

"Chinatsu?!" I move to run towards the storage but then, Chinatsu's small figure emerges from the storage.

 

She's covered with soot and sweat. Not to mention, her hair was pretty messy.

 

"What happened to you, nanodayo?!" Shintaro asked upon seeing the state of his daughter.

 

Grinning widely, she turned to her father.

 

"I found my lucky item~" She sang.

 

"Then what's with the crashing and why are you dirty?"

 

"It tried to run away." She answered this time, pouting.

 

When she does that, she really looks like Shintaro.

 

But... "Eh? Run away?" Shintaro and I stared at each other questioningly.

 

"Hehe. This!"

 

Holding the tail while squeaking, Chinatsu was holding a mouse. Not a computer's mouse but a real one. A rat and a big one at that.

 

"Gyaahhh!!!"

 

And ever since that day, Chinatsu's lucky items were all monitored and provided by Shintaro.

 

 

**Extended Ending:**

 

"The number of rats on this house were increasing thanks to your junks." I told Shintaro as both of us lays on our bed.

 

It was a pretty crazy morning and I'm really glad it's all over now.

 

"Those weren't junk. They're my lucky items, nanodayo." My tsundere snapped.

 

"Hmm... Should we buy a cat?"

 

"NO!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how did this ended up like this. All I did was stare at my mouse and before I knew it, I'm done writing this.


	2. Jealousy [Kiyoshi Teppei x Reader]

**'Jealousy...'**

 

A broken rib...

 

**'Jealousy'**

 

A bleeding nose...

 

**'Jealousy'**

 

A knocked tooth.

 

"Hiya!!!"

 

"Ughaa..."

 

My kick sent one of the judo club members, flying.

 

This time, my victim was a freshman.

 

"Wah... Captain [y/n] scary." One of the judo club member whispered to another.

 

"I wonder what makes her so irritated today. She's only like that when someone pissed her off." Another one said, watching their fallen club mates being dragged away.

 

"Sakayama-kun's the third one. If this continue, everyone in Judo club would be sent to the clinic."

 

I turned my glare to the whispering freshmen, silencing them.

 

"Sorry!" They said in unison and began running away.

 

I sighed as I slumped on the ground.

 

I gently massaged my temple, feeling tired and dizzy.

 

Ever since this morning, I was very irritated.

 

And when I'm irritated or angry, I pour all of it to my club members.

 

I know that as the Judo club captain, I was setting a bad example. But I couldn't help it. It's just how I work.

 

My anger knows no limit....

 

Well, it's not really anger.

 

It's actually, jealousy.

 

When I woke up this morning, I was on a sunny mood so how did I ended up like this? Well...

 

**FLASHBACK:**

 

"[y/n]!" With a sunny bright smile, my boyfriend for three months now, Kiyoshi Teppei called out as I waited in front of the school gates.

 

Waiting for each other in front of the school gate was a routine for us. Most of the time, I am the one who were late. But it's different today.

 

"Teppei, you're late!" I glared at him though I'm not that angry.

 

Well... I was but with that smile, how could I stay angry?

 

But then, another figure accompanying him caught my eye.

 

A woman.

 

With a confused look, I turned to Kiyoshi.

 

"Who is she?"

 

"Oh, this is Riko Aida, she's the coach of our team. And Riko, this is [y/n] [l/n], the captain of the Judo Club." Kiyoshi introduced us to each other.

 

"Oh. She's your new girlfriend?!" Riko said before turning to me with a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Riko Aida. Teppei told us many things about you."

 

I smiled though a bit uncomfortable after hearing that Kiyoshi told them 'things' about me. After all, what good would he tell them about me? Before we began going out, I was a loveless demon of Judo. I have broken a lot of bones of kouhai's and opponents alike. Not to mention I'm pretty well known for being short-tempered.

 

I was like that. But things have changed ever since he saved me from being stabbed by a good for nothing goon who thought I was nothing but a weak girly. There were five of them. I thought I managed to defeat all of them. Unknown to me, one could still move and was hiding a knife. I was about to get stabbed from behind when Kiyoshi appeared out of nowhere and with just one hand, managed to disarm the bastard. Well, that's where our love story began.

 

"Sorry I'm late, [y/n]. I fetch Riko so it took me a while." Kiyoshi apologized.

 

"Oh. Is that so?" I let a fake smile.

 

Truth to be told, I felt somewhat weird after hearing that.

 

Kiyoshi never tried to pick me up from home even though he'll be passing my house on his way to the school. And yet...

 

The bell rang as a signal for students to enter the school and into their respective classrooms.

 

"Let's go. Were going to be late." Kiyoshi said and walked in. Riko and I followed.

 

That's when I noticed that Kiyoshi's carrying two bags while Riko had none.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

My classes started and ended with me, distracted. My thoughts were occupied by Kiyoshi and Riko.

 

I don't want to be suspicious. I mean, Kiyoshi's not the type to cheat. But still...

 

"[yn]-chan!!!"

 

"!!!"

 

An ear breaking voice assaulted me.

 

Upon turning, I came face to face with a bright cheerful friend of mine.

 

"Keep your voice down, please?" I rubbed my ear. "Ow, I think I just broke my eardrum."

 

"Don't be so dramatic." She said with a pout and brightened. "How's Kiyoshi-kun?"

 

I sighed, ever since she found out that I was going out with Kiyoshi, she'd been asking me about him everyday.

 

"He's ok. Why're you asking? "

 

"Hmm? Then why do you look so gloomy?"

 

She might be an air head. But I guess, she's pretty observant.

 

Sighing for an unknown times, I decide to tell her what happened this morning.

 

"Huh? With Aida?" She frowned.

 

I cocked my head. "You know her?"

 

"My cousin's on the same class as her." Crossing her arms, she turned away, deep in thought. "Why would he pick up his ex girlfriend from her house." She whispered but I still heard it.

 

"Ex-girlfriend?"

 

She turned to me surprised. "You don't know? You mean, Kiyosh-kun didn't told you?"

 

"That bastard."

 

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

And that's what happened.

 

"This sucks." I stood up and picked up my bag and phone.

 

Just as I grabbed my phone, it vibrates surprising me.

 

Looking down at the screen.

 

_'Calling... Teppei... '_

 

Glaring at the phone, I just let it until it stopped.

 

Then, something new flashed on the screen.

 

_' 15 Missed Call... Teppei... '_

 

_' 3 New Messages...'_

 

So he'd been calling for a while now.

 

Opening the mail, three messages from the bastard greeted me.

 

"I wonder what it was about."

 

**__________________________ **

**_Sender: Teppei_ **

**_Subject: Hey!_ **

**_Hey, let's home together. Ill be waiting at the gate._ **

**__________________________ **

**_Sender: Teppei_ **

**_Subject:_ **

**_Er... Where are you? I'm still here, waiting._ **

**___________________________ **

**_Sender: Teppei_ **

**_Subject: I'm coming to get you_ **

**_[y/n]? Are you alright? I'm on my way to get you. Please wait for me._ **

**____________________________ **

 

My eyes widened at that last message.

 

"I need to hurry. I don't want to see him." I hurriedly turn to run to the door when it suddenly opened, revealing a tall, panting man. It's pretty obvious that he run all way here.

 

"[y/n]." He breathe out.

 

I glared at him.

 

It looks like, facing him was inevitable. I don't really want to talk to him though. But if I run away now, then that will make me a coward.

 

Suddenly, Kiyoshi run to me and pulled me into a hug.

 

"Wha! Teppei! What are you doing?!" I struggle against him to no avail.

 

Me, a strong judo champion, weak against the hugs of this man. Disgraceful.

 

"I thought something bad happened to you since you won't answer my calls or messages." He whispered and buried his face on the crook of my neck.

 

"Sor-" I was about to apologize for worrying him when I suddenly remembered why I didn't answer him.

 

With all my strength, I pushed him away.

 

"[y/n]?"

 

"Leave me alone, will you?"

 

"[y/n]. Why are you angry? Did I do anything to anger you?" He asked and tried to hold my hand but I pulled my hand away.

 

"Teppei, if you don't want me anymore, just say so. I'm not the type of a woman who will push myself to a man who doesnt want me anymore. If you want to break up with me, just say so. I'll gladly let you go." I said.

 

Kiyoshi was looking at me, confused.

 

"I... I'm not breaking up with you. What makes you think that I wanted to break up with you?"

 

I shrugged. "When a man was unhappy with his partner, he'll start hiding things from her. And that's a tell tale sign that it's time to break up or they'll end up hurting more."

 

"No..." He shook his head. "Are you saying that I'm hiding something from you."

 

I crossed my arm. "Well, aren't you?"

 

"No. I'm not hiding anything."

 

With his denial, I felt my anger boiled more.

 

"Then how about Aida?!" I waved my hand angrily.

 

"What? What about Aida?" He asked as if he doesn't really know anything.

 

The nerve...

 

I hit his chest.

 

"You didn't told me that she's you're ex!!!" I yelled and felt the tears fell and this surprised the both of us.

 

I don't cry. I never cried. Even when my mom died. Even if I broke my bone before. Even when I felt like I am alone and no one understands me.

 

I always tried to be tough and strong. I am without fear. So why?

 

I stopped hitting him and slowly felt to the ground, sobbing.

 

"[y/n]..."

 

"I was happy with how I am before I met you." I whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear. "I don't need to worry about anyone before. I don't need to act like a lady just so I won't be left behind by a man before. But it all changes when you came. I hate this. I hate this feelings."

 

I felt Kiyoshi crouched down in front of me, he then pulled me on a hug.

 

I wanted to push him away but I felt so weak right now.

 

"I'm sorry if I have hidden the fact that Riko was my ex. But I only did that because I don't think it matters." He gently stroke my head.

 

His hands felt so warm and big.

 

"Even if we did go out before, it's over and were just good friends now. Nothing more." He pulled off and smiled. "You're the one I love, [y/n]. So you don't need to worry."

 

Kiyoshi tilted my head up and pressed his lips on mine. With just a kiss, I felt his love. I felt that everything he said was the truth. I felt that I could trust this man.

 

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

 

This man makes me weak. And I hate being weak. But maybe, being weak wasn't that bad.

 

After all, I have this strong man to protect me whenever I am weak and defenseless.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Extended Ending:**

 

After that embarrassing scene at the judo club's room, Kiyoshi and I were now walking on our way home.

 

"Hmm... So that's what makes you so jealous." Kiyoshi laughed after I told him everything.

 

Red faced, I hit him with my bag.

 

"Shut up! It's natural! Who wouldn't get jealous when you pick another girl up on her house when you don't even try to peak on your girlfriend's house!"

 

"Ah that... Well... You're father's always on guard whenever I try to go near your house. He always has this glare as if he knows that were in a relationship."

 

"Oh... His face was just like that. He always looks angry but he really is a nice guy." I smile at him "Were almost there, want to meet him?"

 

"Oh then..."

 

"[y/n]."

 

A deep voice called and as Kiyoshi and I turned, we found my father standing there, holding a beaten man who was carrying a bouquet of roses.

 

Upon close inspection, I recognize the man.

 

"Mishima-san?!"

 

Mishima, the one who was asking me out despite knowing that I'm going out with someone.

 

"Dad! What did you do?!"

 

"I beat him up, don't want anyone going for my daughter."

 

"Oh..."

 

I turned to look at Kiyoshi. He's pale as a ghost..

 

Oh well, looks like we still need to hide our relationship after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea after reading that Riko was Teppei's ex. I always have this feeling before that she's really close with Teppei but since she looks like she's into Hyuga, it never occurs to me that they used to go out.


	3. The Cutest [Wakamatsu Kosuke x Reader]

 

 

If Wakamatsu would explain what [y/n] was, he would say, she's the cutest.

 

He have seen her many times before.

 

She's a bright but slightly an airhead girl which he found actually cute.

 

She has a lot of friends so that only means she was friendly.

 

However it was still hard for him to approach her.

 

Now, sitting on the bench near the soccer field, Kosuke Wakamatsu, Touou Basketball Team's current captain were watching the freshmen play soccer. It must for their Physical Education Class.

 

Well, he's watching them play but specifically, his eyes were glued to the young freshman, [y/n] [l/n].

 

He first met her when she visited the basketball gym to talk to Aomine about their group project.

 

It seems that the lazy butt were skipping his classes and making her do all the work.

 

The bastard.. He's not only lazy on practice but also lazy on class.

 

And it was unforgivable making sweet [y/n] do their project alone.

 

"Ah!" [y/n] suddenly fell down, snapping the daydreaming man from his thoughts.

 

Wakamatsu's heart jumped in worry.

 

Without even noticing, he stood up looking at the fallen girl.

 

One of her classmates helped her up and she smiled.

 

Good. She wasn't hurt.

 

Just as he sat down...

 

"Captain. You're creepy."

 

"Gyaah!!!"

 

"Woah! What a manly scream!"

 

Wakamatsu turned beside him and seeing who it was, he felt his eyes twitched.

 

"Aomine. What are you doing here?" Wakamatsu asked darkly.

 

"Huh? I have a Physical Ed class here. Why are YOU here?" Aomine asked back.

 

"What?! Ah..." Crap. He doesn't have any excuse.

 

"Aomine-san! What are you doing there? You're on our team! You're supposed to be guarding the goal!" Sweet [y/n] called from a distance.

 

Just her voice was enough to make Wakamatsu's face hot.

 

"Oh... I see." Aomine said with a smirk.

 

Oh no... Wakamatsu doesn't like that smirk.

 

"For real? [y/n]? You're aiming for her?"

 

Wakamatsu turned to Aomine with a glare. He doesn't like that tone. It was like he's saying that she's not worth it.

 

"What was that?! Are you planning on saying anything bad about her? Let me tell you, she's the cutest! Try and oppose me! I'll hit you, I swear." Wakamatsu threatened with a fist.

 

Aomine swats his hand. "Psh. I'm saying that even though she has a pretty face or as you put it, the cutest, she has a body of a child. Just look at that boobs! It's non-existent."

 

A vein popped on Wakamatsu's head and began chasing Aomine around the field.

 

In the distance...

 

[y/n] was watching Wakamatsu chase Aomine.

 

Beside her, her friend nudged her.

 

"I can't believe you like Wakamatsu-senpai. He's louder than a megaphone."

 

Another one of her friends joined. "Yes and he's a bit awkward when he's facing you."

 

[y/n] chuckled.

 

"Yes. But that's what makes him the cutest."

 

**Extended Ending:**

 

"Is all you really think about is breast?!" Wakamatsu asked as his team change on their locker room.

 

Aomine looked up to him lazily while tying his shoes.

 

"Boobs are everything. But no. I also think of banging a girl." He answered and grinned. "Aren't you thinking about banging [y/n] too?"

 

Some of their teammates chuckled while some looks away uncomfortably.

 

Wakamatsu feels like he would burst again but calmed himself down. He's tired of getting angry. He already hit his limit.

 

"Just to let you know. I don't care whether she's flat chested or not. I like her just the way she is. Besides..." He began walking away. "Women's breast grows bigger once they bore a child and I was planning of having at least 5 kids."

 

The door of the room closed, leaving the other boys in silence.

 

"....."

 

"....."

 

"....."

 

"Wow. He wasn't thinking of banging her. He was planning to knock her off."

 

 


	4. I like you [Mibuchi Reo x Reader]

 

 

' _Beautiful boys these days... If they're not jerks, they're gays.'_

 

[y/n] watched her childhood friend, Reo Mibuchi, cooked her breakfast as she sat there silently.

 

[y/n]'s parents were on a trip abroad for their anniversary leaving the teenage girl who can't even make a decent boiled egg, alone.

 

Luckily, the son of her mom's best friend and her childhood friend was more than happy to offer his service at making her food, preventing her inevitable 'death from starvation.'

 

Reo passed her as he took some eggs from the refrigerator. Her eyes followed him.

 

Recently, she's been irritated and jumpy thanks to what she accidentally heard a few days ago.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

4 Days ago...

 

It was the end of her classes. Reo asked her to come to fetch him at the basketball gym since they have been dismissed by coach Shirogane earlier than usual. It has been a while ever since the two of them walked home together so the girl was really happy.

 

[y/n] has been in love with Mibuchi ever since they were children. Sure, he might be uptight at times but she likes his motherly nature and gentle personality. He was also very protective of her and treats her kindly. And above all, the guy could cook, clean the house, do the laundry, etc. He's going to be a perfect partner in life. If she ever marry him someday, then she doesn't need to learn to do wifey stuffs anymore. Her friends find him 'feminine' but dude, she's not going to complain if her husband could keep their home clean and organized.

 

Alright, she was just being lazy but she really do love Mibuchi not just because he could do things that she couldn't but because he was 'Mibuchi'.

 

As [y/n] reached the gym, she heard the voices of some of the members. Wanting to surprise Mibuchi, she quietly crept towards the door.

 

"All the girls like pretty boys. Man... I'll never get married." [y/n] heard Nebuya complained.

 

"Well, if you'll only do something about your manners, then you might manage to grab a decent woman." Mibuchi shot.

 

Curious about the boy's conversation, [y/n] remained at the door, eavesdropping.

 

"What's wrong with my manners?!" Nebuya sent Mibuchi a glare.

 

"Hey... Reo-nee. How about you? Do you like someone?" Hayama asked this time.

 

Now, [y/n]'s attention were fully on their conversation.

 

"Why in the world did the conversation turned to me?" Mibuchi said with a sigh.

 

"I'm just curious. You're pretty popular with girls. I heard you get confessed a lot."

 

[y/n] felt a sudden pain on her chest as she heard that. Of course she knows that Mibuchi was very popular to ladies but it still hurt hearing it.

 

"Don't want to answer you." Mibuchi turned away, as if turning away could stop Hayama from pestering him.

 

"Whhhhaaattt? Come on! Tell meeeee!" Hayama persisted.

 

Sighing once again, Mibuchi turned to face Hayama. "Fine. I'll tell you."

 

"Reeaaallly?! Who?! Who?! Who?!" Hayama moved closer.

 

Letting a sinister smile, Mibuchi answered. "I'm interested with someone on this team."

 

And that sentence sent Nebuya, Hayama and even the spectator Mayuzumi scrambling away from the smiling man. While [y/n] stood their at the doorway, frozen.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Back to present...

 

[y/n] sighed at her flashback. She had began wondering who was Mibuchi likes. And a big part of her was thinking that it was Akashi. Well who won't. Akashi's smart, good-looking, rich. Lucky bastard.

 

Just then, a plate of bacon and eggs were laid in front of her by the frowning Mibuchi.

 

"Hey. Stop sighing when you're in front of the food. It's like you don't appreciate what's in front of you." Mibuchi said with a disapproving glare.

 

"Sorry, Reo. I'm just thinking." [y/n] said as she grabbed a fork. "Thank you for the food. I really appreciate you coming over to cook."

 

Mibuchi smiled and pats her head. "Can't let you to starve." He took a seat across [y/n] and began eating his own food. "So. What's the problem? You've been spacing out for a few days now. What is it? A guy problem? You know you can tell me. I could help you"

 

Mibuchi was just smiling there stupidly. The idiot. What would you feel if someone you like were telling you that he could help you with a 'guy problem'? The idiot doesn't even know that [y/n]'s problem was him.

 

Annoyed, [y/n] shook her head. "It's nothing. It's not about any guy. It's about school. Nothing I couldn't handle." She lied.

 

"I see." It's pretty obvious that Mibuchi didn't believe her. but thankfully, he dropped it.

 

Their breakfast continued with a small talk that Mibuchi were creating and [y/n]'s half-hearted answers.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Time skip...

 

After [y/n]'s last class, she received a message from Mibuchi, asking her that he'll go home early and to fetch him at the basketball gym.

 

In normal circumstances, a man was the one who normally pick the woman if he wanted to walk home with her together. But Mibuchi was far from normal. And so, [y/n] was stuck with fetching her childhood friend.

 

Honestly, she doesn't really feel like going to the gym. Still, she dragged her ass all the way to the infernal place.

 

"Reo. I'm-"

 

"Sei-chan~"

 

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she entered the gym. Reo was standing behind Akashi, hugging the smaller man affectionately.

 

"Reo?"

 

Everyone turned to the shocked [y/n] standing at the doorway.

 

"[y/n]?"

 

"So... I am right..." The woman muttered as she felt hot tears lowing from her eyes. "Sorry." [y/n] chuckled as she wiped her eyes. "My eyes caught some dust. Excuse me." With that, she run away, leaving the confused boys.

 

[y/n] found herself at the back gate. Students rarely use that gate and no one was around. Breathing heavily as she cried, she walked towards the tree and reached on it, using it as a support just so she won't fall. She could feel her knees getting weaker probably from running and because of her emotion.

 

"Ahh... I'm so stupid. Why did I run away? And why I am crying? Now, Reo's going to question me about it." [y/n] sobbed.

 

"[y/n]!"

 

"!!!"

 

[y/n] turned surprised. Mibuchi's running towards her. She wasn't expecting him to chase her, after all.

 

"Reo?"

 

Mibuchi suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, making her look straight to him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

 

Of course, he's ll ask her that. Avoiding the man's gaze, she turned her head away. "My eyes caught some dust."

 

"Don't give me that. We know each other ever since we were children. I would know if there was something bothering you. And recently, you've been acting differently. Tell me, [y/n]. What is it?"

 

Biting her lip, [y/n] stubbornly shook her head. "I told you! It's nothing!"

 

"[y/n]!" Mibuchi shook her as he shouted which was pretty rare for him. He never raised his voice against her before. This was the first.

 

Getting angry with Mibuchi's insistence and her jumbled feelings and pain, she turned her glare at him, surprising the man. Unable to control her feelings anymore, she began shouting.

 

"I'm crying because of you! You bastard!"

 

"What-"

 

"I'm crying because the person I always like, likes another person and what's more is whom he like is a man! I'm crying because I really love you yet I have no chance because whom you're after is a man!"

 

"....." Mibuchi was silent.

 

"Say something!"

 

"You know, I would be happy with that confession, if it weren't for the fact that you mentioned that I am after a man. Or am I just hearing things and you really didn't say that I like men?"

 

[y/n] glared at him. "You heard me right. Don't hide it. I know you like, Akashi!"

 

"Akashi..."

 

Silence again.

 

"Pwuahahaha!" Mibuchi began laughing loudly as [y/n] stared at him in confusion.

 

"What's so funny?!" [y/n] asked beginning to get irritated with him.

 

"Seriously... I could do a lot better than Sei-chan! That man might be a good team mate but he's going to be a terrible lover so no thank you!" Mibuchi said as he continued to laugh.

 

"What? So... You don't like Akashi?"

 

Calming himself, Mibuchi nodded. "Of course not."

 

Looking away, [y/n] frowned. "It's Hayama then, right?"

 

Mibuchi suddenly grabbed [y/n] and pushed her on the tree. Then without a warning, pressed his lips on her.

 

"!!!" [y/n] stayed still, unable to react or process what was happening.

 

Snaking his arms securely around her waist, Mibuchi pulled the girl more closely as he feast on her lips.

 

After a short while, Mibuchi pulled off. He laid his forehead on her and gave her a soft smile.

 

"I like girls, [y/n] or should I say, I like you."

 

[y/n] eyes widened in surprise. "B-but. I... I heard you say, you're interested with someone on the team." [y/n] stuttered as her face remained flushed from the kiss.

 

"Huh? When did you heard that?" He asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

 

"A few days ago, when you asked me to pick you up."

 

"Ohh... That..." Mibuchi chuckled. "I only said that to make everyone shut up. you've seen them scram, right? Meaning, it's effective." He winked.

 

[y/n] stared at him silently at first before bursting into laughter. Still, tears were falling from her eyes, this time they were tears of relief and happiness.

 

"Idiot."

 

"You seriously think I am gay? I'm hurt. I've been in love with you ever since I first met you, just how did I become a gay?"

 

[y/n] looked away. "Well, can you really blame me? Everyone on my class says that you're too soft. They say you act a lot ore feminine than I am. You're also a lot more better with household chores compare to me."

 

Mibuchi sighed. "You know, I only learned because I wanted to be useful to you."

 

[y/n] faced him, surprised at this. "What?"

 

"Well, you've always been messy and it seems like you don't have any plan on learning how to cook or to even clean your own room so I thought I should do it for you."

 

"You... Is that really true?" [y/n] asked in disbelief.

 

Mibuchi's face reddened this time, matching Akashi's hair. "Well what do you expect? I like you a lot."

 

Happy, [y/n] suddenly grabbed Mibuchi's collar and pulled him to her, kissing him this time. Mibuchi was surprised at first but slowly melted on the kiss, returning it. The kiss was awkward because truthfully, both Mibuchi and [y/n] have never kissed anyone before. In need for air, the two pulled apart and pressed their forehead together, smiling at each other.

 

"I really like you, Reo."

 

"I love you, [y/n]. From now on, you're mine."

 

**Extended Ending:**

 

"Hey, Reo?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why are you hugging Akashi back then?" Walking home, hand in hand, [y/n] decided to ask.

 

"Oh! Sei-chan was acting cutely, I couldn't stop myself."

 

"Huh? What did he do?"

 

"Well, we were talking about the foods that we didn't like and he said he dislikes pickled ginger."

 

"....."

 

"....."

 

"And that's what makes you hug him?"

 

"Yeah? Why? It's cute."

 

"....."

 

"Reo?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You're weird."

 

"Huh?!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reo's weird. I always find him weird. But he's cute so whatever.


	5. I will play for you [Moriyama Yoshitaka x Reader]

 

As usual, the basketball gym of Kaijo Gakuen were full of starry-eyed girls, watching for none other than Kise Ryouta. It wasn't even a match. It was just a practice. All the players including (Kise of course) were doing nothing but dribbling and passing yet whenever Kise catches the ball, the girls would go crazy with 'KYAAAA's and 'AWWW's. Truthfully, it was annoying some of the members but what can they do? When they asked Kise to join their team, they know this was bound to happen.

 

"Man. This is freakin sad." Moriyama Yoshitaka complained as he looked at the girls. They were all cute and he really wish that they were there for him. Seriously, what's up with them? Kise plays for the team, him however plays for all the cute girls. Why do they choose Kise then?

 

Grumbling, he turned to sulk as he passed the ball to Kasamatsu. Unknown to him, not all the girls were there to watch Kise. There was actually someone in there who was there to watch him and silently support him even though he doesn't know her. That someone is [y/n] [l/n], first year and Kise's classmate.

 

Sitting beside her bestfriend, Ai, [y/n] shyly watch Moriyama pass around the ball. [y/n] was very shy. She was a bit nerdy and focusses on classes more than anyone. Unlike her super popular best friend, Ai, she rarely talk with others. Her silence came from her fear of people. Back at middle school, she was bullied and ever since, she tried her best to avoid people and to minimize her encounter with them. The only one whom she could really trust was Ai. Despite of her flirty attitude, Ai was actually nice especially to her. Well, she's her childhood friend so that was normal.

 

[y/n] met Moriyama when she slipped on the stairs while carrying books. She really thought she'll crack her skull in there. But before reaching her impending doom, Moriyama caught her. It was like a shoujo manga scenario but as cliché as it may be, she fell in love instantly.

 

She knows that Moriyama was kind of a ladies man. She have seen him flirt with different girls before only to get abandoned once Kise pass by. But it didn't change her feelings for him. It's not like she was hoping that he'll come to like her too. That was impossible after all. She's just happy watching him on a distance.

 

"Kyaaa!!! Kise-kun!!!" Ai began swooning beside her as Kise waved at his fans.

 

"Get back to practice!!!" An angry voice echoed and in just a blink, Kise got kicked by Kasamatsu.

 

"Aww... Kasamatsu-senpai's pretty mean." Ai complained.

 

Ai was the one who invited [y/n] to watch the practice. [y/n] never watched before. She was too shy to enter the gym after all. Truth was, library was the only place she feels comfortable at. That was also where Ai found her a few moments and even as she hesitated, her best friend have began dragging her to the gym.

 

Ai didn't know that she like Moriyama. Ai just assume that [yn] was also a fan of Kise. Well, Ai thought that all the girls in the world likes Kise. However, a pair of eyes weren't looking at Kise but at the other side of the court where Moriyama was standing.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After the practice, girls had began flocking over Kise, including Ai who have seem to forget [y/n].

 

Feeling awkward, [y/n] just stood there. She really wanted to leave now but she doesn't want to leave without Ai.

 

On a distance, jealous and annoyed teammates, watched Kise.

 

"THIS IS ANNOYING!!!" Hayakawa erupted.

 

"Shut up! Your speech was more annoying!" Kasamatsu shot at him, throwing a sweaty towel on his face.

 

"Hmm..." Moriyama observed the lone girl, standing, watching the chaos surrounding Kise.

 

"Huh? What's wrong, Moriyama?" Kasamatsu noticed his teammate and stood beside him, following the other's line of vision.

 

"Isn't that strange that she wasn't joining them?" Moriyama asked.

 

"Hmm... Isn't she Kise's classmate? I think, her name was [y/n]."

 

"[y/n] [l/n]?" Moriyama turned to Kasamatsu "Wasn't she our top achiever, here?"

 

Kasamastsu nodded. "The girl's pretty smart but she rarely talk with others so even though people know her by name, they don't know how she looks like. It seems that she's always on the library. Whenever go there, I see her there sitting with a book. It's actually surprising seeing her here."

 

"I see." Moriyama turned his eyes back to the girl, observing her. After a short while, he let a small smile. "She's actually pretty cute. And it seems that she's not into Kise. Heh... What an interesting girl."

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, with her spare time, [y/n] entered the library to continue reading the novel she found. She was interrupted yesterday by Ai so now, she have decide to finish reading it.

 

Just as she reach the farthest table, she have seen something unbelievable.

 

On the chair that she usually took whenever she was reading, was none other than Moriyama Yohitaka. On his hand was a thick book and it seems that he was very focused on it.

 

Her shyness got the best out of her and stepped back, planning to escape before he could spot her. However, fate would have none of that and before she could run, Moriyama already noticed her.

 

"Oh. Hi." Moriyama greeted her as he flashed her a smile.

 

[y/n] just stood there speechless. She doesn't have any idea of what to do. And so, she just stood there, blushing.

 

"Is this your seat? I'm sorry for taking it. People rarely took this table and it seems like a perfect place to rest if you want to be alone so I sat here."

 

Wanted to be alone? Then she was disturbing him.

 

"I... I'm sorry. i don't mean to bother you. If you want to be alone then... I'm sorry. I'm going." [y/n] turned to leave.

 

"Oh wait!"

 

"Uhmm... Yes?"

 

"It's ok. Uhmm... No... Actually, i would really appreciate it if you'll accompany me. I'm getting lonely sitting here alone." Moriyama chuckled.

 

The girl looks hesitant but after a while, she took a seat across the older man.

 

"Thanks. My name is Moriyama Yoshitaka. You?" Truth was he knows her name already. After all, he have been waiting for her in there, pretending to read the thick encyclopedia that he found just to make himself look smarter to her. The contents of the book was something he really can't understand. What's written in there, all looks like a hieroglyphs to him or some aliens strange language or maybe a Morse code.

 

"I'm [y/n] [l/n]." She whispered shyly.

 

He didn't really caught what she said but pretended to heard it. Like what mentioned before, he already knows her name.

 

"Nice to meet you, [l/n]-chan." He smiled with his winning smile.

 

The girl blushed more at this. "Nice to meet you too, Moriyama-senpai." She began looking down, hiding her red face.

 

Moriyama leaned down, looking up at her. "Ne... [l/n]-chan. You watched our practice yesterday, right?"

 

[y/n] looked up surprised. Her face reddened more. "Ah... I'm... I'm sorry if me, being there was a bother."

 

Moriyama raised an eyebrow. She's beginning to sound like Touou's apologetic mushroom. Still, housing his winning smile, he waved his hand. "It's ok. Don't apologize. You're not bothering anyone. Actually the other girls were the once bothering us, you on the other hand. You don't seems like you're into Kise."

 

[y/n] looked down again. "Yes. Kise-kun was nice but it's not like I'm crazy over him."

 

Moriyama was celebrating mentally. "...Take that, Kise... You're not as popular as you think...." Moriyama thought as he looked at the shy girl.

 

"Well, thats good then. So, can you watch our practice more often?"

 

[y/n] looked up at him, surprised with his invitation.

 

"It was kinda refreshing if there was at least one girl in there who wasn't there for Kise."

 

She really wanted to refuse. She's bad being around a lot of people after all. But if that's what Moriyama wanted, then...

 

"Okay. If it is really ok."

 

Moriyama smiled in victory. Everything's running according to his plan.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ever since their encounter at the library, [y/n] have been spending her time with Moriyama. They have become a lot more closer even though the girl was still being a blushing mess when they're together.

 

At first, what Moriyama wanted was to just show Kise that not all the girls like him. But as he spent his time with her, he become more and more attracted to [y/n].

 

Moriyama's shameless skirt-chasing has also stopped and that didn't escape the observant eyes of his team mates. They have noticed that he's spending all his time with one girl. But they never voiced it out openly. It wasn't a concern after all, they actually prefer having a day, without the damn ladies man doing some girl hunting. Besides, everyone on the team likes [y/n]. After Moriyama introduced herr to the team, they don't need to worry about thier studies and homework anymore. The girl was very happy to help them with it.

 

Today was their last day of practicing before their upcoming match against Fukuda Sogo. And surprisingly, Moriyama offered [y/n] to walk her home which she refused at first because her house was on the opposite way from his. But Moriyama still insists.

 

Their walk was silent and peaceful. It wasn't as awkward as before although the girl would still blush when Moriyama's hand would accidentally bump on her hand. Moriyama was silent until they passed the park.

 

"[l/n]-chan."

 

[y/n] turned to Moriyama as he stopped walking.

 

"Yes, senpai?"

 

"You're going to watch our match tomorrow, right?"

 

[y/n] shyly smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll support Kaijo and senpai."

 

Suddenly, Moriyama grabbed [y/n]'s hand and pressed it on his chest. "I will play for you."

 

'Play for her'. She heard from Kise that Moriyama plays for any girl he finds cute.

 

She wasn't sure if he finds her cute or not but that's not the issue. The issue was, Moriyama plays for just any girl he laid his eyes on.

 

Looking away, [y/n] pulled his hand and smiled sadly.

 

"Please senpai. Please don't just line me up with those girl whom you always played for. I'm not like them."

 

"[l/n]-chan... I..."

 

"I'm sorry!" [y/n] run away, tears threatening to fall.

 

"[l/n]-chan!" Moriyama tried to stop her but stopped seeing how upset she was.

 

He doesn't have any idea what's wrong with her. So he just stood there, confused.

 

"So that's why she told me she won't walk home with me today." A feminine voice said.

 

Moriyama turned around and found a beautiful girl, standing there, looking to the direction where [y/n] run off to. He knows this girl. She's one of Kise's fan and [y/n]'s best friend, Ai Watanabe.

 

"Watanabe-san."

 

If he was still the old Moriyama, then he'll be all over her, flirting. But for some reason, his eyes were on [y/n] ever since he talked to her.

 

"You look like you have no idea why she acted like that, senpai." Ai said.

 

Moriyama sighed and nodded. "Did I said something wrong?"

 

Ai stared at him blankly. "You said you'll play for her. But didn't you always say that whenever you spot someone cute before?"

 

Moriyama was still confused. He still don't get what he did wrong.

 

Sighing, Ai walk towards him. "[y/n] is very pure. She probably thought that I didn't notice but she's been eying you recently. I bet she likes you for a while now. So what would she feel if someone she likes told her something he normally says when he's looking with other girls?"

 

And with that, Moriyama finally got it. "But I really am serious about her. It's different than before!" He insisted.

 

The girl grinned and passed him. "Well, she doesn't know that."

 

Ai left him with that.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The time of Kaijo's match against Fukuda Sogo came. Moriyama was looking around, searching for [y/n] among the crowd. However, he couldn't find her.

 

The match began and Kaijo struggles against their opponent. Moriyama's losing his focus not to mention, Haizaki was being annoying. He really wanted to punch the guy. Fortunately, Kise began moving and using 'Perfect Copy', they won.

 

Kaijo rejoiced as they won. Of course, Moriyama was happy. But his happiness wasn't complete seeing that someone was missing on the crowd.

 

On their way to the locker room, Moriyama was beginning to get upset, when he felt someone tapped his back. Raising his head, he found the smiling Kise.

 

"Someone's waiting for you, senpai." Kise said and motioned behind them.

 

Standing there, was [y/n].

 

"[l/n]-chan."

 

Kasamatsu pats his back before passing him.

 

"We'll wait for you at the locker room. Go ahead." The captain urged.

 

As the whole team disappear, [y/n] approached him. Still looking shy, she looks down. "Congratulation, senpai."

 

"You watched?" Moriyama asked.

 

[y/n] nodded. "I don't really want to go. I was scared that you're angry at me so I decided not to go. But Ai came and dragged me. We were late but we did saw you play." [y/n] smiled and looked up to him. "You did a good job."

 

"[l/n]-chan. I swear I was serious when I told you I would play for you. And it's not the same as before. Back then, I play for the cute girls but now I'm playing for 'one' girl. You." he took her hand like what he did last time and looked straight to her eyes. "And from now on, I will only play for one girl. I will only play for you."

 

[y/n]'s eyes widened and as tears fell, she threw herself to Moriyama. "Senpai!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried.

 

"Wha! [l/n]-chan! Please let go!" Taking it a sign of rejection, she let him go.

 

"I'm sorry. It seems that I took what you said in a wrong way."

 

"No!" He grabbed her arm. "You took it right. It's just. I'm sweaty, I don't what you to hug me like this. It's pretty embarrassing."

 

"Oh. Does it mean that..."

 

"Yes, I like you, [y/n]." Moriyama said, calling her by her first name.

 

"Senpai."

 

"Hey! That's unfair! I called you [y/n]! You should call me using my first name!"

 

Looking away shyly, she stepped back. "But..."

 

"Come on! A girlfriend doesn't call her boyfriend, senpai."

 

"Girlfriend?! Boyfriend?!" She was blushing furiously.

 

"Yeah. You like me, right? And I like you. So it's ok if we'll become lovers."

 

Biting her lip, she nodded. "Alright."

 

Moriyama chuckled. He's also beginning to blush. "If I wasn't sweaty right now, I would have kissed you. But I'll save that once I'm done changing." Moriyama slung his arm around her and began leading her to the locker room.

 

"Let's go. I'll introduce my girlfriend to the team."

 

"Eh?!"

 

On a distance, Ai smiled as she watched [y/n] and Moriyama entered the locker's room. As they disappeared from her sight, she turned to join other Kise's fanclub members.

 

**Extended Ending:**

 

Walking hand in hand, they separated from the team and was now on their way to the station.

 

"Yoshi-kun, from now on, you're not allowed to play for other girls anymore." Still shy, she forced herself to say it. She just need to make that clear.

 

Smiling with his winning smile, he nodded. "I'll only play for you... And from now on, I'll only play with you, preferably on the bed." His smile turned into a smirk. And a perverted one at that.

 

"....."

 

"[y/n]? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I just remembered Kise-kun warned me that you're not only a ladies man but also a pervert." [y/n] looked away. "I think I need to do my best to protect my virginity against you." She muttered.

 

"What?! [y/n]-chan!!!!!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Moriyama needs some love too.


	6. I'm Sorry for Loving you [Sakurai Ryo x Reader]

 

  
[y/n] [l/n] aka Touou's slut...

  
  
She was beautiful with a body of a goddess. Too bad, her attitude was damn rotten. Like some of the students, [y/n] lives at Touou's dormitory. And it was rumored that she rarely sleeps at her own bed. They said ever night she sleep on a man's bed.

  
  
She had no permanent partner. Once, she was rumored as the swimming team captain's girlfriend and the next day she was seen with one of the baseball team's member.

  
  
She has a lot of friend although they only hang with her because she was popular. Only those who strives for popularity would go near her. Normal once would avoid her.

  
  
Sakurai Ryo was a member of the basketball team. And he was considered as normal. Still, he couldn't help but to follow [y/n] secretly with his eyes whenever she pass by. But of course, he won't dare to approach her. Not because he was normal but because he believes he don't deserve to talk with such a great beauty.

  
  
Of course, Sakurai knows about the rumor surrounding the girl. But that won't stop him from admiring her.

  
  
Sitting at the cafeteria, Sakurai watched the [h/c] haired girl chat with her friends, among the circle was the school's student council vice president. He was a handsome guy with brains. Other people on that cafeteria was doubting his ability to think though. If he really was smart, why would he hang with a 'slut'?

  
  
Sakurai however feels nothing but envy. He envies the man sitting beside [y/n].

  
  
"Oi! Sakurai!"

  
  
"Wah! I'm sorry!"

  
  
"Hey! Calm down, man. Why are you apologizing?"

  
  
"Sorry."

  
  
The new comer was Aomine Daiki, the Touou's Basketball Team's ace. He took a seat beside Sakurai and began stealing the other man's food. Sakurai however ignored what he did in favor of staring at [y/n] again. That didn't escape Aomine's eyes.

  
  
"What the hell. You like her?" Aomine stated and surprisingly, he didn't scream that for the whole world to hear which was Sakurai was thankful of. 

  
  
Sakurai began blushing madly. He wanted to lie but he wasn't really good with lying. Besides, it's impossible to deny it with his face red as a tomato.

  
  
"Ehh... Dude, you do know that people says she sleeps with different men every night, right? I do like her body. She had a huge jugs same as Mai-chan but I don't want to involve myself with her. She's nothing but trouble."

  
  
"I don't want to judge her. Maybe people just misunderstood her." Sakurai tried to defend her.

  
  
Aomine was surprised. Sakurai just defended someone. Ad for once, he didn't apologize for something. Aomine was actually thinking that Sakurai would apologize for liking [y/n].

  
"You really are into her, huh?" Aomine took the last of Sakurai's food, eating it before standing up. "Just a word of advice. Forget her. You'll only get hurt. Besides she always goes for those good-for-nothing popular once. You won't stand a chance." With those, Aomine left to who knows where.

  
  
Sakurai remained on his seat. He knows that what Aomine said was true. [y/n] only likes popular once. She'll never like him. Never.

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
After the class, [y/n] stood up from her seat and picked her stuff. Her friends lives on their own home so she was alone whenever she walks back to her dorm. There were times that a boy would walk her back to the dorm but it seems that everyone were busy today.

  
  
Giving her friends a wave of goodbye, she left the room, carrying tons of books. It was almost time for the exams and since she never really study, she always cram a few days before the exam.

  
  
She noticed that there were some students who would avoid her gaze while some girls would glare at her. She's not the type of a person who would back down and so, she returned that glare with a mocking grin and a high and mighty attitude. She knows all the rumors about her. Well, they're not exactly rumors. After all, some of them was true.

  
  
She really does sleep with men. But she doesn't have any permanent man. They were all play thing to her. This thinking was the result of her mothers failed relationships and her heartbreaks. She loves many men before like her mother but they all broke her heart and because of that, she lose her trust to love. To her, it's better to just play with them than to take them seriously so that if they have decided that they were bored with you and left you, you won't get hurt.

  
  
Turning on the corner with a lot of things occupying her mind, she didn't notice the incoming man and bumped into her.

  
  
"Ahh!" Her books fell on the ground.

  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry." The one who bumped into her apologized and picked her book up. "I'm really sorry for being stupid! I'm really sorry for not looking! Sorry! Sorry! Sor-" The man looked up and stopped. Then, his panicked face reddened.

  
  
Seeing the man's face, [y/n] couldn't help but to think that he was actually cute. She was always with cool and manly men. She never spared the cute and innocent once a glance. But now...

  
  
Giving the man a small smile. [y/n] shook her head. "It's ok. It's actually my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

  
  
Standing up, he shook his head hardly. "No!!! It's not [l//n]-san's fault! It's mine! I'm sorry!" He bowed his head.

  
  
"Oh. You know me?"

  
  
The man looked up and blushed more. Oh. How cute.

  
  
"Well, yes. I'm sorry." He replied in a small voice.

  
  
"So. May I know what's your name? Since it's very unfair that you know me yet I don't know you."

  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry! My name is Sakurai Ryo!" He bowed his head again.

  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ryo-kun. As you know, my name is [l/n] [y/n]."

  
  
"N-nice to meet you. And... Oh! Sorry! Here!" He was about to hand [y/n] the books when he noticed how heavy it was. Blushing, he looked away. "Sorry. But can I carry this for you? It's heavy and I don't want [l/n]-san to carry heavy stuffs." He whispered the last part.

  
  
[y/n] chuckled thinking how sweet he was. She was always around arrogant and egoistic men. This was the first time someone offered to bring her books with such a pure and real concern.

  
  
"Sure but let me bring the half. Like you said, it was heavy." [y/n] reached to take some from Sakurai but Sakurai pulled the books away.

  
  
"Sorry but I can't let you! I could carry it alone!" He apologized.

  
  
_"He really apologize a lot."_ [y/n] thought but nodded. "If you insists. Thank you."

  
  
Happily, Sakurai walked with [y/n] carrying her books. They exchanged small talks about random stuff. [y/n] found out that Sakurai was actually a basketball team player and honestly find it cool. Sakurai however denies being cool when she voiced it out. He began apologizing again when she praised him for his modesty. [y/n] was really surprised that she was enjoying Sakurai's company. She find him cute even though he keep apologizing for every single thing. Before they knew it, they reached [y/n]'s dorm room.

  
  
"Thank you, Ryo-kun." [y/n] thanked him as she took her books from him.

  
  
"Sorry if I'm bothering you for carrying your books." He bowed in apology.

  
  
[y/n] sweat dropped. Why would he apologize for that? She was actually the one inconveniencing him. "Err... No. I'm... Ah... Thank you." she decides to just end it with a thank you. She noticed that whenever she tells him to stop apologizing, he would do the opposite and apologize more so dropping it was the best way to end the topic.

  
  
Sakurai then blushed as she thanked him. Unable to stop herself, she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips which she normally does when a man carries her stuff. However, she stopped as she saw Sakurai's innocent bushing face. She feels like she's defiling his purity for attempting to take his lips, that's why she leaned and just gave him a kiss on the cheek instead.

  
  
"!!!" Even if it was just a kiss on a cheek, Sakurai's face still reddened. "I'm sorry!!!" Sakurai apologized and began running away.

  
  
Chuckling, [y/n] called out. "Ryo-kun! Meet me at the rooftop at lunch tomorrow!"

  
  
This stopped Sakurai from his tracks. Slowly, he turned to [y/n].

  
  
"Let's eat lunch together!" [y/n] said.

  
  
Sakurai was looking at her with a surprised expression. "Re-really? Y-you want to eat w-with m-me?" He stuttered.

  
  
With a smile, she nodded. "Is that ok?!"

  
  
"Sorry! I mean, yes!" He bowed again before running away.

  
  
Laughing, she watched Sakurai run and tripped a couple of times.

  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow."

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
As planned, [y/n] head straight to the rooftop where she will meet Sakurai. Her friends asked her to join them but she refused telling them that she has something important to do. Her friends thinks she was seducing a man which was normal so they let her go with a knowing smirk. However, she wasn't planning to seduce Sakurai. She honestly feel comfortable with him and found his company pleasant.

  
  
As she reached the rooftop, Sakurai was already there.

  
  
"Hello, Ryo-kun~" She sang as she skipped to him.

  
  
Red faced, Sakurai turned to her. "H-hi, [l/n]-san. H-here. Sorry. I made some bento f-for you." He apologized again and raised the box he was carrying.

  
  
"Eh? You made some for me? Thank you. But you really don't need to do that."

  
  
 Exchanging kisses, one thing entered [y/n] mind."Sorry! I want to! Please accept it!" He bowed, offering the bento to the girl.

  
  
Chuckling, [y/n] took the box. "Thank you, Ryo-kun." She took a seat and opened the bento box. Impressive looking food were lined up to her. "Wow! You made this?! They looked delicious!" She looked up to Sakurai with a smile. "Thank you."

  
  
Seeing the smile, his apology were caught up on his throat. He just stared at her with a crimson face.

  
  
"Sit here, Ryo-kun. Let's eat." [y/n] offered the seat beside her.

  
  
Sakurai hesitated to sit at first but [y/n] pulled him down, making him sit beside her.

  
  
The duo began eating, enjoying each others company.

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
Since that day, the two become more closer and closer. [y/n] rarely hangs with her friends anymore and no more rumors about her sleeping around was going. [y/n] was very careful not to let anyone see her with Sakurai. She doesn't want people to think badly of him just because of her thats why she meets him on places where no one would see them. Still, that didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company. Never once on [y/n]'s life she felt comfortable hanging with someone without anything sexual involved. Her and Sakurai's conversations were pure and innocent like him. And before she knew it, she have began falling in love with the guy opposite of her.

  
  
One day, Sakurai won't be able to meet her. Touou was preparing for the Winter Cup and Sakurai was busy with practicing. So now, [y/n] was walking alone. 

  
  
It was pretty dark now and most of the students were either home or inside their dorm. [y/n] was on her way to the dorm and now passing the soccer field. That's when she was grabbed by someone and been pulled inside the soccer's club locker room.

  
  
She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth preventing her from alerting anyone who was still around.

  
  
Inside he locker room, she was thrown on the lockers. She felt a small pain as her back hits the hard object. "What the hell!" She looked up only to see one of the soccer players, holding her. She knows the guy of course. She have slept with him once or twice. "Let me go!" She tried to free herself but the guy held her tightly.

  
  
"It has been a while [y/n]." He whispered on her ear and began kissing her neck.

  
  
She have never felt so disgusted before. Doing this with someone was normal to her back then. But now, all she could think was Sakurai.

  
  
"Let me go! Bastard!" She pushed him but was unsuccessful.

  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you denying me?" He asked and continue kissing her neck. The man then grabbed her clothes to undress her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

  
  
"No!"

  
  
"It's ok if you're not in the mood. I'll get you into mood." He smirked, trying to pull her clothes.

  
  
"Ryo!!! Help!!!"

  
  
The door suddenly slammed opened surprising both [y/n] and the man. As the soccer player turned, his face met a basketball ball, sending him on the ground.

  
  
"Don't you dare touch [l/n]-san!" The one who threw the ball angrily shouted.

  
  
[y/n] turned to the man surprised. "Ryo-kun..."

  
  
Sakurai was acting differently. His face was serious and he looks like he was ready to kill someone. He wasn't the same apologetic cutie [y/n] have met a few weeks ago.

  
  
"Bastard." The perverted bastard sat up, holding his bleeding nose. He then stood up and raised his fist, planning to punch Sakurai.

  
  
"No! Ryo-kun!"

  
  
Sakurai prepared himself but before the man could land a punch, someone kicked him. The man fell down again and cursed. He was ready to throw more profanities when he raised his head. Then he stopped seeing that he wasn't facing just one or two men but the whole basketball team.

  
  
"What's this? You dare hurt Sakurai when we needed him at the Winter Cup?" A smiling man with a glasses said. His smile wasn't friendly. it was creepy.

  
  
"Bastard. You want to die?" The one with a blue hair who seems like the one who kicked the man asked with an annoyed look.

  
  
"Sorry!" The pervert apologized and that ended everything.

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Sorry. Here. Please sit, [y/n]-san." Sakurai helped [y/n] on her bed. She was shaking from fear but already stopped crying. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakurai asked worriedly.

  
  
Shaking her head, she smiled weakly. "No. Thanks to you." She said.

  
  
Sakurai began blushing again. "I'm sorry it took me too long to get there. From the court, I saw him drag you so I quickly run after the two of you. But I am slow. I'm sorry!" He bowed.

  
  
"No! Ryo-kun! You really did save me! Please stop apologizing. You really are cool. Especially when you told him not to touch me. I never thought you could show that kind of expression."

  
  
If possible, Sakurai's face reddened more. "I'm sorry." He looked down.

  
  
"Ryo-kun?"

  
  
Sakurai raised his face. "Yes?"

  
  
And then, [y/n] pressed her lips on his, kissing him. It was just a peck but that sent Sakurai's heart skyrocketing.

  
  
"[y/n]-san! You-"

  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryo-kun. I know I'm dirty and I don't deserve you. But I really do love you." [y/n] bowed her head as she felt her tears about to fall.

  
  
"L-love me?" Sakurai stuttered.

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "I slept with many men before and I always thought there's nothing such a real love. I played around and I always thought that I'll be like that forever. But when I met you, I felt so happy. You're so pure and when I'm with you, I feel like I am clean. Even if I'm dirty and I don't deserve you, I still can't stop loving you." [y/n] bowed her head more lower. "I'm sorry for loving you!"

  
  
Sakurai stared at her in disbelief. He wasn't expecting that. All he did was to watch her before. He was happy with just that, but now...

  
  
[y/n] felt Sakurai's finger on her chin. He lifted her chin, making her look at him. "No, [y/n]. I'm sorry for loving you."

  
  
With that, she felt his lips on her this time. She was taken aback at first but after a while, she wrapped her arms around Sakurai and let him push her down on the bed.

  
  
Opening her lips, she let Sakurai to explore her mouth greedily. He was inexperience but he tried his best to kiss her.

  
  
She felt Sakurai's hand twitched, it seems that she wanted to touch her but were trying to stop himself. With a great resolve, [y/n] took Sakurai's hand and brought it to the curves of her body.

  
  
Sakurai pulled away, eyes wide.Giving him a smile and a nod of approval, she brought Sakurai down to her lip again.

  
  
As they kissed, one thing entered [y/n] mind.

  
  
_"From now on, I'll be waking up on the arms of this man everyday. Him and him alone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai has a weird taste with women. I was surprised after reading his wikia page. I didn't saw that coming. XD


	7. Scorpio's Compatibility [Takao Kazunari x Reader]

 

  
"Wow. Horoscope was really fascinating." [y/n] mused after listening to Midorima's long-winded explanation about horoscopes and astrology. At first, [y/n] thought that it was just as boring as Midorima but it was actually entertaining. "Your explanation about Scorpio's personality was really on mark. Both Kazu and I were like that."

  
  
[y/n] was Takao's girlfriend for one week now and she was really enjoying her time spending with the man. He really was a caring person, a bit possessive but it's nothing to be concerned. Well, she was a bit possessive too. Takao was friendly and girls in his class enjoys talking to him. She gets pretty jealous but tries to hide it.

  
  
"Of course it's on the mark. It is horoscope and horoscopes were always right. Especially Oha-asa's horoscope." He proudly said, fixing his glasses. "Anyway, you and Takao weren't compatible."

  
  
That sentence wiped the smile on [y/n]'s face. "Wh-what?"

  
  
"You both were Scorpios nanodayo." He simply replied.

  
  
"But since were both Scorpio's that makes us having the same personality, right?"

  
  
"That was exactly why your relationship wouldn't last. Scorpio is a very complicated sign. It is a fixed sign and a water one at that." Midorima explained.

  
  
"....." [y/n] stared at him blankly. "Uhmmm. And so? So what if it was a fixed and water sign? What makes it complicated? And what does it have to do with my compatibility with Kazu?"

  
  
Annoyed that the girl didn't get it, he continued. "Think about it. You and Takao were both Scorpios. Meaning, you both wanted to be in control in relationships, you're both possessive but doesn't want to be possessed, both easy to get jealous but feels like not being trusted when being accused of cheating. Now, see where this is going?"

  
  
Understanding, Midorima's explanation, [y/n] paled. "And since Scorpio's never forgets, it will end up with us ignoring each other once we broke up?"

  
  
Midorima nodded. "You're a bad match nanodayo."

  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Ever since talking with Midorima about Astrology, [y/n] began avoiding Takao. Once she caught a sight of him on the school halls, she'll run away to the other direction. When Takao would visit her on her classroom, she'll pretend to be busy. When asked to eat lunch with her, she'll pretend that a teacher needed her.

  
  
Takao was beginning to worry. He was sure he didn't do anything to piss her. A few days ago, they fought because she feels like he's spending too much time talking with his female classmates so in order to fix that and to appease her, he apologized for snapping at her when they fought and avoided his classmates. He was doing everything just to make her feel that he only belongs to her even though he secretly hates the fact that it seems that she was the one in charge on their relationship and his only role was to follow. But he really love her that's why he will do everything for her.

  
  
"Shin-chan... [y/n]-chan was avoiding me." Takao complained to Midorima.

  
  
"What did you do?" Midorima uninterestedly asked as he practiced his shooting. Almost dead, Takao was lying down on the gym's floor a little away from Midorima.

  
  
"Wah! Why is it that when I tell them that [y/n]-chan was avoiding me, that was the first question they would ask me. Miyaji senpai asked me the same thing when I told him about it!" He sat up, sending the shooter a bitter look.

  
  
"Well if she was avoiding you, then that means she hates you because you did something to anger her." Holding no punches, Midorima used the word 'hates'.

  
  
Gloomily, Takao dropped back on the ground. "I don't remember doing anything to anger her. I've been a good boyfriend recently. She started acting like that three days ago after buying her black coffee. Ah! Wait! Don't tell me she got angry because I brought her black coffee. But she likes that and she was the one who told me to buy a black coffee."

  
  
Midorima who was on the process of releasing a ball, stopped as he remembered something. "Oh. Now I remember."

  
  
"Huh?"

  
  
"I told her that you and her weren't compatible."

  
  
"WHAT?! Shin-chan! Don't you know that it was pretty easy to convince her when you tell her stuffs about voodoo and mystics?!"

  
  
"Astrology isn't a voodoo, nanodayo." Midorima glared at him.

  
  
"Aghh!!! Shin-chan! How dare you ruin my love life!" Takao stood up and began running out of the gym, ignoring Midorima's calls.

  
  
Knowing where to find [y/n], he head straight to the chess club's room.

  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
  
"[y/n]-chan!"

  
  
"Wah!" [y/n] who was alone at the room, jumped as the door of the chess club room was thrown open. "Kazu?"

  
  
Takao stepped inside the silent room and grabbed [y/n]'s hands. "[y/n]-chan! Don't tell me you believe Shin-chan!"

  
  
[y/n]'s surprised expression turned into a sad one. "Well, everything he just said about Scorpio's personality was right."

  
  
Takao was looking at her with disbelief. "Oh come on, [y/n]-chan!"

  
  
[y/n] pulled her hands away from Takao and turned away. "I'm sorry Kazu." [y/n] picked up her bag and left the room. Takao remained standing there blankly looking at the space.

  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
"....."

  
  
"....."

  
  
Looking away from each other, Midorima and Takao refused to talk to each other. Their teammates was beginning to get bothered by this.

  
  
"....."

  
  
"....."

  
  
"Aghh!!! I have enough of this!!!" finally snapping, Miyaji walked to Takao and grabbed him by the collar.

  
  
"Wah! Senpai!"

  
  
"Shut up!" Miyaji dragged Takao to Midorima and dropped him beside the taller man. "Now, you two! Tell me why are you two fighting!"

  
  
Both looking away, they answered in unison. "Were not fighting (Midorima: nanodayo)."

  
  
"You two..." Vein popping in irritation, he gave both, a hit on the head. 

  
  
"Ow!"

  
  
"Tsk."

  
  
"Now, talk!"

  
  
"It's his fault." Takao started. "He told [y/n]-chan that were not compatible so now, she's avoiding me."

  
  
"I only told her the truth nanodayo."

  
  
"You!"

  
  
"Stop fighting!" Miyaji hit them again.

  
  
"Senpai! You're being abusive!" Takao complained.

  
  
Giving him a scary smile, Miyaji turned to him. "Oh, what's that? You want more?"

  
  
"Wah! Mercy!" Cowering, Takao covered his head.

  
  
"But seriously, I can't believe that [l/n]-san also believes with those craps." The younger Miyaji joined.

  
  
"It's not a crap nanodayo." Midorima defended.

  
  
"Well since it was obviously Midorima's fault, you need to do something to fix Takao's problem. I don't want to involve myself but this was beginning to interfere with our training. You guys were lucky that Otsubo isn't here or you two will get it."

  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Takao was just making it like it's a big deal."

  
  
"It is a BIG deal." Takao said, looking down. It was pretty obvious from looking at him that he was really depressed. It also looks like he wasn't sleeping well. Just by looking at the bags under his eyes, it was obvious that it was a big deal. "[y/n]-chan is everything to me. I worked hard just to get her to like me. I don't care about your horoscope compatibilities. Even if were the worst match of all times, I'll work hard just to make us match!"

  
  
Feeling guilty (although he won't admit it), Midorima looked away before throwing something to Takao. "Here!"

  
  
Catching it reflexively, he gave Midorima a questioning look. "What is this?"

  
  
"Isn't it obvious? It's a couple's necklace, nanodayo. It was my lucky item for today but since everyone was blaming me, I'll give it to you. That's a special Oha-asa couple necklace. It is a powerful necklace that would help any mismatched couple. Just hold on to one of it and give [y/n] the other half then you'll be fine."

  
  
Takao was staring at Midorima in disbelief. "You'll give this to me, even though this is your lucky item for today?"

  
  
Midorima hid his red face. "Just go and take it! I didn't do it for you! I'm just tired of being blamed, nanodayo!"

  
  
"Thanks Shin-chan!" Takao widely smiled clutching the item on his hand.

  
  
"Go away already."

  
  
"Ok. Thanks again." Takao runs out of the gym to find [y/n].

  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
As usual, Takao found her at the chess club room, sitting alone. Almost all of the member of the chess club were seniors and they were busy with studying for college that's why she was always alone at the club room.

  
  
"[y/n]-chan!"

  
  
"Wah!" Dejavu...

  
  
"Kazu! What in the world-"

  
  
Without waiting for her to finish, he quickly approached her and hugged her tightly.

  
  
"!!!"

 

[y/n] stood there confused. "Kazu?"

  
  
"I don't really believe in compatibility and all that stuff. But if it will make you feel happy, then I am ready to be as crazy as Shin-chan." Takao pulled off and handed the other half of the couple necklace that he got from Midorima.

  
  
"What is this?"

  
  
"Shin-chan gave it to me. He said it will help us to make us compatible."

  
  
"Oh..." Biting her lip, [y/n] began tearing up. "Kazu. I'm sorry." She hugged Takao tightly. "I tried to avoid you even though I know I am hurting both you and myself. Still, no matter how I tried, I really can't forget you." Takao smiled and hugged her back. "I don't care about horoscopes anymore. I don't care if our similarities would cause us trouble. I will tolerate everything just to be with you."

  
  
"Me too, babe." With their personalities, Takao knows that it was going to be a tough road ahead of him. But he really don't care. As long as he has [y/n] he'll go through all of it, matched or mismatched.

  
  
**Extended Ending:**

  
  
The next day....

  
  
"Shin-chan~" [y/n] sang as she skipped into the gym. The other half of couple's necklace was dangling on her neck.

  
  
Midorima turned his eyes to the woman. "Looks like you and Takao made up."

  
  
"Yup. Thanks for your help by the way."

  
  
Midorima turned his eyes to the hoop and threw the ball. "I didn't do it for you or for Takao. I only did it because they were blaming me nanodayo."

  
  
Letting a small grin, she skipped beside Midorima. "No need to be a tsundere. I read the compatibility chart and the reason why you get along well with Takao was because Cancer is a perfect match for Scorpio."

  
  
"No."

  
  
"Are you saying you don't believe with Oha-Asa's compatibility chart?"

  
  
"....."

  
  
"Thought so."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Cancers and Pisces were the perfect match for the Scorpio's according to the Astrology. Although Takao was too outgoing for a Scorpio, his observant eyes and his competitiveness was a trait of someone from the sign of Scorpio.


	8. Wait for me [Nijimura Shuzo x Reader]

 

  
Teikou Boys Basketball Team. An exceptional basketball club with 100 members. This team were the home of the talented players called the Generation of Miracles. But before the so-called 'miracles', there was a man who serves as a pillar of this team. And this man was Nijimura Shuzo.

  
  
Watching his teammates do the Teikou's daily training, which includes inhumane 50 laps around, pass the ball until you drop, shoot the ball and make sure it gets in before I shoot you and many more spartan like exercises, Nijimura silently stood beside the other seniors.

  
  
Many of the members were questioning these unfair trainings but whenever they ask Nijimura if it was even possible to survive the hell, then Nijimura would answer them with 'I'm still alive, aren't I?'.

  
  
As Nijimura scanned the players, his eyes landed to the gym's door, sighting a young lady with [h/c] hair and [e/c] gentle eyes. He handed the clipboard he was holding to Sekiguchi and approached the girl who seems to be carrying a bento box.

  
  
"[y/n]." He called out.

  
  
Upon seeing the man, [y/n] let the gentlest smile and happily greeted Nijimura. "Hello, Shu-kun. You forgot to bring your bento. I worked hard on it, you know." She said, making him feel bad for forgetting the bento that she prepared lovingly just for him.

  
  
Giving her a small apologetic smile, he took the box from the girl. This girl [y/n] [l/n], was his fiancé. His father and [y/n]'s father were best friends and through the mask of an miai, they introduced them to each other although you can't really call that a miai when there was only one candidate and when both the bachelor and the candidate were only nine years old that you could easily manipulate into agreeing using small words. It was pretty obvious that their fathers were really set on marrying them together. 

  
  
At first, Nijimura wasn't really paying attention to this arranged thing but as he grows up, he have began to dislike the fact that his fate had been chosen for him by his own father. However, his view on [y/n] changed as he spend his time with her. 

  
  
[y/n] was a caring, loving and honest person. She was also good with cooking, doing household chores and taking care of kids which she does most of the time.

 

He never mentioned it to anyone but his father was confined at the hospital. His mother was with his father, taking care of him. 

  
  
Ever since Nijimura became the Teikou's Basketball Team captain, he have began spending most of his time at the gym and that leaves [y/n] to take care of his younger siblings. Of course, he feels bad for leaving the job to her when she doesn't even have a younger brother or sister of her own. It was [y/n] who offered to do it, telling him, it was her job as his fiancé, still, he felt bad for letting her to do the job. Except for taking care of the children, she also help them with their homework, do the laundry, cook food, clean the whole house, etc. She was more than ready to become a mother of the Nijimura household even though she was only on middle school.

  
  
"Make sure you eat it, ok? I'll seriously get angry if you don't." She warned him.

  
  
"Don't worry. I will." He chuckled and reached out to her hair.

  
  
He loves to do that. He loves stroking her hair. He loves feeling the soft strands on his fingers. [y/n] never let anyone to touch her hair except for her mother and him. One time, when Momoi reached out to pluck a leaf from her hair, she quickly avoided the other girl's fingers. Because of this, he feels special.

  
  
"Wah! Geez, Captain, [l/n]-senpai, if you're going to flirt with each other, do it somewhere! Not in front of the doorway." Haizaki who just entered said.

  
  
With eye twitching, Nijimura turned to Haizaki with a deadly threatening aura. "Why are you late again, Haizaki?"

  
  
"Oh, err... You know. Did some stuff." Haizaki nervously answered.

  
  
"Did some stuff, huh?" Gritting his teeth, he raised his fist. "I'll do some stuff to you then."

  
  
And with that, [y/n] took that as a cue to leave. She said goodbye to Nijimura although she doubt he heard it since the guy was busy beating up Haizaki.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
Like usual, instead of heading straight home, [y/n] head to Nijimura's residence, after class. Both her mother and father have agreed to let her stay with the Nijimura's knowing the situation of the family. To her father, Nijimura Shuzo's father was like a brother. He even helped buying some needed medication for the other man which the Nijimura's were thankful for. And once in a while, [y/n]'s mother would drop by to help with the chores. [y/n] was really happy that her parents were both understanding. If this was any other family, seeing the fiancé's family in this situation would make them back out from the agreement. 

  
  
"I'm home." [y/n] called out.

  
  
"Ah! Welcome back, onee-chan." A young girl peaked and greeted her warmly.

  
  
"Are you hungry? Shu-kun was going to be late. So the three of us were assigned to cooking. Is your brother home now, as well?"

  
  
"I am here, onee-chan." A young boy called out.

  
  
"Oh, I'll go prepare dinner. Please help me guys." [y/n] said as she dropped her bag before heading straight to the kitchen.

  
  
"Alright!"

  
  
"Sure!" 

  
  
The children followed after her.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
"And were done with the fried rice." [y/n] smiled in satisfaction as she finished her cooking with the help of Nijimura's brother and sister.

  
  
"Nee-chan. You always make fried rice." The little girl stated.

  
  
Smiling, she crouched down in front of the girl and gently ruffled her hair. "I always make it because Shu-kun loves it. It's his favorite."

  
  
"Why do you make onii-san's favorite food?" The ever curious girl asked once again.

  
  
Before [y/n] could answer, the other child replied for her. "Because she loves onii-san."

  
  
[y/n] blushed at this. She really would never get used with people clearly stating her feeling for the eldest Nijimura.

 

As if what the boy said wasn't enough, the little girl turned her attention to her again to ask another question.

  
  
"Really? You love onii-san?"

  
  
If her face was red before, it has turned to crimson now. [y/n] tried to answer the girl only to end up with incoherent sound making her more embarrassed than she already was.

  
  
Just then, as if saving her from further humiliation, the front door opened, followed by a man's voice. "I'm home."

  
  
"Wah! It's onii-san!" The boy excitedly jumped down from the chair to the floor and began running to greet his older brother. The little girl followed after him.

  
  
[y/n] smiled as she listened to the siblings talk while waiting for them at the kitchen. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as the topic of the siblings conversation returned to her 'love' for Nijimura Shuzo.

  
  
"Onee-san made you your favorite fried rice because she loves you." The girl innocently said.

  
  
"Wh-what?!" [y/n] heard Nijimura's surprised voice.

  
  
"You need to give her a baby in return." The boy's voice echoed this time.

  
  
"Hey! Where in the world did you learn that?!" Nijimura's angry shout followed.

  
  
"From my classmate. He said, a man could make a woman happy by giving her a baby. He said they do that on the bed."

  
  
"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT STUFF YET!!!"

  
  
"Oh my god..." [y/n] stood in horror. She really want to dig a hole somewhere and die.

  
  
The three Nijimura's finally reached the kitchen. The eldest was carrying the girl while the boy was following with a bump on the head. He was obviously hit by his brother. [y/n]'s fiancé's face was red as her face and he was trying not to meet her eyes.

  
  
"Uhmm... Ahh..."

  
  
"I... I'm done with the preparation for dinner!" She winced at how loud she was.

  
  
"Oh.... Yes. Let's eat."

  
  
Everyone took their seat and ate. Both Nijimura and [y/n] were quiet while the girl livened up the room with her innocent stories. The other boy on the other hand was grumbling for being hit when he 'didn't do anything' to deserve it.

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
Later that night, after making sure that the children were done with their homeworks and after checking if they were asleep, [y/n] head to the living room where Nijimura was sitting while reading.

  
  
She took a seat beside him and sat there silently. That was until Nijimura closed his book and broke the silence.

  
  
"I quit being a captain."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened at this. Nijimura loves his position as the captain. He was also really great at this. He supported his team and led it to victory. So, why was he throwing all of it away?

  
  
"But... Why?"

  
  
"So that you won't need to do all of this alone." He simply answered.

  
  
"No." She shook her head. "No. No. No. you can't do that!"

 

Nijimura sighed. "I already did and they already accepted it."

  
  
"Shu-kun. You don't need to worry about me. I am fine doing this for you!" She tried to change his mind. However, Nijimura was serious.

  
  
"Sorry, [y/n]. It's not just because of you. I am also worried about father. And it was about the pride of being the captain." Nijimura turned his eyes down as if ashamed. "If something happens to father while I'm in the middle of the match, I would abandon the match and I don't think a man like that deserves to be a captain." He explained.

  
  
Finally understanding the reason, [y/n] sighed and pulled Nijimura into a hug. 

  
  
"[y/n]."

  
  
"Fine. If that was what you really want, then fine, Shu-kun. I'm sorry for how I acted. I understand and there's no need to be ashamed of it. If it was me, I would do the same if Shu-kun's sick in the hospital."

  
  
Nijimura wrapped his arms around [y/n], hugging her back.

  
  
"Thank you."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
The following day continued normally. The basketball team keeps winning, [y/n] doing her daily routine and Nijimura supporting the team.

  
  
The day continued until both Nijimura and [y/n] graduated. Everything have gone normally until one day, both were called into the hospital.

  
  
"Mom? Dad? What is this all about?" The eldest son asked as he entered the room with [y/n]. [y/n]'s parents were also there and with a grave expression on their faces, both teenagers knows that they're facing something serious.

  
  
"Shuzo, [y/n]. Well, actually." Mrs. Nijimura began but unable to continue. 

  
  
Pitying the other woman, [y/n]'s mother continued for her. "The doctor said that Shuzo's father needs to be transfered to America where medicine was more advanced compare here."

  
  
Both Nijimura Shuzo and [y/n] were shocked. If he was going to be transfered to America, then what's going to happen to them?

  
  
"Because of that, we'll be living there. You, your brother and sister." Mr. Nijimura said weakly.

  
  
"But..." His son turned his eyes to his fiancé. 

  
  
"About that... We have decided to retract the agreement." [y/n]'s father answered their unasked question.

  
  
"What?!"

  
  
"Shuzo-"

  
  
"No!" The ex captain pulled, [y/n] to him. "I won't allow that!"

  
  
"Shu-kun..." [y/n] sobbed.

  
  
"Shuzo, we can't let [y/n] to go with you and you know a long distance relationship won't do you any good." [y/n] mother explained. The young Nijimura won't listen to any of it though.

  
  
"I'll wait! We'll wait! [y/n] and I we'll wait until we reach the right age for marriage! Until that! We'll be able to handle no matter how far we are to each other. So please." Nijimura bowed his head.

  
  
[y/n] stared at her fiancé. She was really happy that the man would do everything to fight for her. However...

  
  
"Shu-kun?"

  
  
Upon hearing her, Nijimura looked up to her.

  
  
"It's enough." She said shaking her head.

  
  
"Wh-what?"

  
  
"Let's retract it."

  
  
"No!" Nijimura grabbed her hand in panic. "[y/n] please, we'll do this! We'll manage somehow."

  
  
"I'm not saying that we'll completely forget each other." [y/n] clarified.

  
  
The parents eyes were on her, wondering what she means. Nijimura was confused.

  
  
"Let's just retract it, just in case you've found someone while you're in States."

  
  
Nijimura was staring at her in disbelief. "What?! Don't you trust me-"

  
  
"I trust you that's why I am suggesting this." She cut him off. "I trust you that even without the 'contract' you'll stay loyal to me. I trust you so if you trust me too, then please accept my suggestion." She said and bowed her head.

  
  
Nijimura was silent for a while. Even their parents too. Just when [y/n] thought that he would refuse, he felt Nijimura's hand on her hair. [y/n] looked up to him surprised.

  
  
"Ok [y/n]. I trust you. Let's do that."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
"Onee-san! Please come with us!" Nijimura's sister and brother clung on [y/n] as they cried.

  
  
Also crying, [y/n] tried to unhook their small arms from her waist. "I can't. Please go now or the plane would leave you."

  
  
Their father was already on the plane so now, it was just Mrs. Nijimura and her children.

  
  
"Come now, you two. You're just making this hard for your onee-san." The woman plucked the children away and smiled to [y/n]. "Thank you for everything that you did for my family, [y/n]. I don't want anyone for Shuzo, only you. I hope one day will come when I could finally call you my daughter."

  
  
Giving the woman a smile [y/n] nodded. "I'm sure it will happen, auntie."

  
  
Nodding, Mrs. Nijimura turned to her eldest son. "We'll wait for you at the plane. Just hurry up."

  
  
The boy nodded and with that, the woman dragged her crying children.

  
  
"Shu-kun."

  
  
Nijimura smiled and began stroking her hair again. It's going to take a while before he could feel the softness of [y/n]'s hair again so now, he's savoring the feeling of it. After getting tired of it, his hand crawled to her cheek, cupping it.

  
  
Closing her eyes, she leaned on his large hand and held it in place with her small cold hands.

  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Shu-kun." She whispered as tears fell.

  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." He whispered and leaned to her ear. "Wait for me. I'll come back, ok?"

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "I will. No matter how long. I will wait for you."

  
  
Nijimura leaned and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to her ear. "I'll kiss you on the lips once I'm back."

  
  
[y/n] chuckled. Cheeks were red. "I can't wait."

  
  
And with that, Nijimura pulled away. With a wave of goodbye, he turned his back and left Japan for a very long time.

  
  
_"I'll wait for you."_

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
**10 years later.....**

  
  
"I'll wait for you." [y/n] smiled as she saw her husband off to work.

  
  
"Daddy! Come home early, ok?" A little girl cutely said as she clings on her father's leg.

  
  
"Alright. Shizuka. I'll go home early. So wait for me." The black hared man crouched down and kissed the child on the head.

  
  
"Ok." She chirped happily before running back to the living room to return to the anime she was watching.

  
  
After the child left, the man pulled his wife to him and pressed his lips to her. The woman was surprised at first but later wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, deepening the shared kiss.

  
  
[y/n] was beginning to feel hot and if this continues, she was sure she'll end up making her husband skip the work and trap him inside their room for her selfish needs. Hesitantly, she pulled off.

  
  
"You need to work. So don't get it started."

  
  
The man chuckled. "I know you want it."

  
  
[y/n] laughed a bit and fixed her husband's tie. "Keep it. I'll take all of it tonight. So you better not make me wait."

  
  
With a smile, the man stepped back. "I'll never make you wait anymore. I promised you that after I returned."

  
  
"Haha. Yeah. Now go, before you end up seducing me."

  
  
"Fine. Fine. Bye. I love you."

  
  
[y/n] smiled, watching the man leave. "I love you too, Shuzo."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually planning to end this with a sad ending. But I hate sad endings so I changed the flow of the story and it ended like this.


	9. Stranger [Hara Kazuya x Reader]

 

  
How did this happen?

 

  
Never once in [y/n]'s life she ever thought that something out of a drama would happen to her.

  
  
She was a normal woman, living a normal life and so, it never occurs to her that she would wake up one day on a strange hotel with a stranger sleeping beside her.

  
  
She really can't remember what happened last night but she could tell just by looking at the discarded pieces of clothing on the floor, her and her companion's lack of clothing, the scent of alcohol and sex, the pain on her lower part, bruises and hickeys all over her body and was that a blood on the sheets? Oh that's right, she was a virgin. She really can't believe she just lose her virginity to a stranger. Isn't this is the reason why her ex broke up with her yesterday? She wanted to protect her innocence that's why she refused to sleep with him. Ever since she began going out with him, he'd been wanting to have sex with her. But she wanted to keep her virginity until marriage. How ironic to lose it just after that break up.

  
  
"Hmmn..." The man beside her moved.

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened. She wanted to escape and runaway. But that won't happen considering her sore body and aching head. She made a mental note to stay away from alcohol from now on. But back to business...

  
  
The man raised his head. She can't see his eyes since his bangs were covering them. But it seems that he was awake and from his movement, she could tell he was surprised.

  
  
"What?! Who are you?! What happened?! Where am I?!" He questioned as he sat up in a panic.

  
  
Seeing his reaction, [y/n] became more upset. So he was going to blame her for this? Her eyes dropped down on the sheets, as her eyes watered.

  
  
Seeing it, the guy felt guilty. "He-Hey." He accidentally glanced down on the sheets where there were dried blood. "Oh shit! You are-" He stopped but it was pretty obvious what he was going to say.

  
  
Tears finally fell from her cheek but she quickly wiped it off. "I'm sorry. It seems that I drank too much. I don't remember anything." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I have to go." She gathered the sheets and covered her naked body. She then stood up only to felt a stinging pain on her lower body. "Ahh!"

  
  
"Hey!" The guy hastily supported her as she fall. "You're in no condition to move. Just lie down."

  
  
Even though she wanted to argue, she know he was right. "Sorry."

  
  
"Why are you apologizing? This is my fault." He sighed as he sat beside her, head down. "I'm sorry. I really can't remember anything as well."

  
  
Silence... Both of them has no idea what to say on that situation. All they could do was to endure the awkward atmosphere.

  
  
That was when a ringing sound interrupted the silence of the room.

  
  
"That's my phone." The guy said and picked up his boxer and pants before picking up his phone to check the caller. "Shizuko." He whispered and turned to [y/n]. It was a whisper but the woman still heard it. "Sorry. I'll be taking this call." He hastily put his underwear and pants on before heading to the bathroom with his phone and shirt.

  
  
[y/n] bit her lip as she tried to keep from crying. She felt guilty. It seems that the man she just slept with was either going out with someone or worst, married. [y/n]'s father left her and her mother for his mistress. Because of that, she hates women who still goes for married or men who has a girlfriend. That's why she couldn't help but to feel disgusted to herself.

  
  
"Just what am I doing?" She whispered.

  
  
Just then, the door of the bathroom opened. Now, fully dressed, the man walked out. Though his purple hair was still messy and his eyes were still covered with his bangs.

  
  
"Sorry. I have to go." He said awkwardly, chewing a gum.

  
  
"Okay." She felt weak and upset. She want to be left alone.

  
  
The man stared at her. Well, she really can't tell since his eyes were hidden by his purple locks. But since he was facing her, she assumed that he was. 

  
  
"Uhm... I was thinking... Should I bring you home? I remember bringing my car yesterday. Want me to drive you to your house or somewhere?" He asked.

  
  
[y/n] was a type of a person who appreciate any type of kindness. But right now, all she wanted was to be left alone.

  
  
"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I'll have my friend fetch me later. For now, I just want to rest." She said and closed her eyes.

  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry." He apologized and left the room.

  
  
As the door closed, her feelings and tears poured like a dam.

  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"What were you thinking?!" [y/n]'s best friend and house mate, Hitomi angrily snapped at her as she lie down on her bed inside their shared room. "Even if that bastard just broke up with you, it wasn't an excuse to get drunk like shit!" She scolded. "And I can't believe you just let that man get away after taking your virginity!"

  
  
"What do you want me to do? Kill him? Besides it's not like he raped me or anything. He was also drunk at that time." [y/n] can't make herself angry to the man when he looked like was feeling guilty and when he was nothing but kind to her.

  
After the man left, he called Hitomi to take her home. It only took a while before her worried best friend came barging through the door. Hitomi was horrified finding her looking like she has been gang raped. Hitomi was about to call the police but [y/n] stopped her and explained what happened. Of course, Hitomi was still angry but prioritized helping her friend over her anger. After helping her back on her clothes, they checked out and asked for their bill only to find out that it was already paid by a man named Hara Kazuya.

 

"You know, I think I know that man." Hitomi suddenly said.

"Huh?" There was a guy named Hara Kazuya back on Kirisaki Daichi."

"Your high school?"

She nodded. "But then again maybe they just have the same name." She stood up and head to the door. "Rest. I'll call your office. I'll tell them you're sick."

"Okay, thank you for everything, Hitomi." She said before falling asleep. It seems that she was really tired. Not only physically but also emotionally.

"Sure." Hitomi said and left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

  
"What?! Again?!" Shizuko began complaining as Hara tiredly faced her.

"I am busy with work, ok? And may I remind you that this is the first time I would cancel on you. Actually, it was you who cancels on our outings and dates most of the time." Hara said in annoyance.

"So you're having your revenge?!"

Hara sighed. He was getting tired of this. He stood up and began walking to the door of his girlfriend's apartment. "I am leaving. I still need to go home for a change of clothes before going back to the office." He said, grabbing the door handle.

"Where have you been anyway?" The woman asked suspiciously.

Hara's hand stopped. He remained there, motionless. He remembered the woman he left at the hotel. The woman who he doesn't even knows the name. He felt guilty. Not because he just cheated on Shizuko but because he felt like he stole something important to the other woman.

Hara sighed, opening the door. Have gotten myself ass drunk and couldn't drive home so I stayed at a nearby hotel." He said and left, slamming the door, not even bothering what Shizuko has to say on that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Three weeks had passed ever since that fateful day at the hotel. [y/n] have returned to her old self and beginning to move on from her break up with her ex. She also had began joining some mixers and met many decent men although she doesn't want to be on any relationship yet. She was fine with being friends with them as of now.

She was invited on a mixers again today but she canceled. A few days ago, she had began feeling sick. Every morning, she would threw up then there was also a moment where she would began feeling dizzy. Hitomi was really worried at her and forced her to call a sick day. So now, she was detained on her bed with Hitomi watching her every move, making sure she wouldn't try to escape or something.

"Hitomi. I'm fine." [y/n] sighed in frustration.

"You just threw up your dinner last night and now you're saying you're fine?!" Hitomi sent her a glare.

"It was probably because of your curry."

"My curry was fine."

Just then, [y/n]'s stomach began churning again. Covering her mouth, she threw new blanket and came running to the bathroom, emptying her stomach again.

Hitomi sighed and followed her friend but stopped on her tracks as she realized something. Hitomi then took her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "Kaori? Can you do me a favor? I just want you to buy me something and bring it here." Her eyes narrowed as she listened to the other woman. "Also, Hara Kazuya was your classmate back on high school right? Can you locate him or at least get his number for me? I have some serious business with him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"Oh god..." [y/n] returned to her room, feeling drained.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me, you also puked your guts off too." Hitomi joked.

[y/n] glared. "Shut up." She said and lied down on her bed.

"Anway, [y/n]. May I ask what does this Hara Kazuya looked like?" Hitomi suddenly asked surprising her.

 

  
"Wh-what? Why are you asking?" [y/n] asked.

Hitomi sighed. "Just tell me."

[y/n] looked away, trying to remember the man's face. "Long messy purple hair with his bangs covering his eyes."

Hitomi's eyes widened "So, he really was that man..."

"Hitomi?"

"Ahh. Nothing! I-" She was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Oh! Kaori is here!" Hitomi quickly left the room.

"Kaori? Why is she here?" [y/n] muttered.

When Hitomi returned, she was holding a plastic bag with Kaori following behind her. Kaori was Hitomi's school mate back on high school. [y/n] wasn't that close to her but they're decent with each other.

"Hey [y/n], how are you feeling now?" Kaori asked.

"Still feeling sick. But it was probably just an upset stomach."

"Here. Try this." Hitomi said, giving [y/n] something.

[y/n]'s eyes widened seeing what it was. "Pregnancy Test. You think I'm-"

"Yes." Hitomi interrupted. "We need to make sure."

With a shaking hand, [y/n] took it.

"We need to make sure..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hitomi closed the door of her and [y/n]'s shared room. [y/n] have fallen asleep after breaking down. All three tests turned out as positive. She had began crying and it took Hitomi and Kaori a while before they managed to calm her.

"Do you think she'll abort it?" Kaori asked as Hitomi tiredly sat beside her on the living room.

"Abortion was out of question to her. She values life. No matter what kind of a bastard it's father was, it was still her child." Hitomi said and sighed. "She'll keep it. I'm sure."

"But how is she going to raise it. I mean, she earns just enough to support herself."

Hitomi turned to her. "That's why I told you to find Hara."

"Wait! Wait! I've been thinking for a while now. What does bubblegum boy has to do with this?!"

"He's the father."

"What?!" Kaori's eyes were wide as saucer. "No way."

"Yes way. The man who paid the room was Hara Kazuya. And when I asked [y/n] to describe the man she was with, her description matched the Hara that we know back on High School."

Kaori sighed. "Alright. I'll try to locate Hara. Maybe one of his exes knows his whereabouts."

Hitomi nodded. "Thanks. Also, please keep this a secret to [y/n]."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because knowing her, she'll stop us."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Six months has passed and by now, [y/n]'s baby bump was big as a basketball now.

Her first  three month was hell. She has been depressed and emotionally unstable but Hitomi helped her to get over it. Now, all she was feeling was excitement. She was happy when she found out that her baby was a boy.

Sunday morning, the pregnant woman sat lazily on the couch, satisfying her cravings with a natto. Hitomi who hates natto finds it disgusting but conceded and gave her some when her friend asked for it.

She was alone. This morning, while preparing her food, Hitomi received a call from someone and after receiving it, her expression turned grave. She then hastily left telling her to stay home. She was curious so she asked about the call but her friend refused to tell her anything and left. thinking that it was just a problem from Hitomi's work, [y/n] left it at that.

"Hmm... She's been taking a while. I wonder if he'll be late tonight." [y/n] muttered as she cleaned her plate of natto. 

Satisfied, she put the plate down, drank her water and relaxed back on the couch. She then stoked her stomach, feeling the baby growing up inside her. "Hayato-chan... Come out healthy, ok? You're the only one mommy has now. But even if I am alone, I will love you very much and you won't feel lonely having no father." She said smiling.

Just then, the door of her shared home with her friend opened. [y/n] was feeling lazy so she just remained on her couch, not bothering to greet who entered. It was just Hitomi anyway. I mean, who would enter their home without knocking?

"How is it? Hitomi?" [y/n] asked still looking down on her stomach, stroking it and winced. "Hayato-chan just kicked, it seems that he missed you."

The newly arrived person stopped just beside the couch and noticing it, [y/n] smiled and looked up but that smile dropped and was replaced by a shocked expression. "You..."

The one who was standing there wasn't Hitomi. It was a man with long messy purple locks. It was the same man she has first seen at that hotel, six months ago. The one who was sleeping beside her at that time and the father of the child inside of her.

"Wh-why are you here?" [y/n] stuttered.

She wasn't sure what does he thinking right now. It was hard to read him when his eyes were covered by his hair. [y/n] has beginning to wonder how he could walk around with his eyes covered like that.

"Your friend, Akiyama-san. She... She told me about the child." His eyes landed on her stomach. "Our child."

[y/n] was staring at him wide-eyed. She don't know how Hitomi found him and how she know this was that same man. She'll have to ask her that later but for now...

[y/n] forced a laugh. "Oh no... Uhmm... Hara-san. Right? Uhmm... No. You got it wrong. This child wasn't yours. It was my ex-boyfriend's." [y/n] lied. She doesn't want to bother Hara with this child. Even though it's going to be hard, she'll raise the baby alone. It's not like she hate Hara or anything but Hara has a girlfriend or was he married? Anyway, [y/n] won't trouble him with this child.

"Liar." He snorted. "You just told me on your drunken state, six months ago that your boyfriend just broke up with you and I am sure that your first time was with me."

 

  
[y/n] was at loss. So she had blabbed everything to him at that time? Still, she wont give up easily. "Wh-what makes you think it was my first time?" She remained defiant.

"The blood and your reaction at that time." The man answered.

Oh. It seems that she really can't run away from this. Sighing, [y/n] looked up at him. She really want to walk away from him but her back has been hurting too much recently. "Fine. It's yours. But you don't need to bother with it. I'll raise it alone. So just please let us live in peace, Hara-san."

Hara was silent. He was facing her but again, [y/n] doesn't have any idea what's running on his mind right now.

Hara suddenly crouched down in front of [y/n] and laid his hand on her stomach, surprising the woman. She didn't try to stop him but remained wary of him.

"I can't do that. This child is mine. I can't abandon the two of you." He whispered.

[y/n] was speechless. She don't know what to say in return. Hara continued stroking her stomach when suddenly, the baby kicked. It was stronger than normal and [y/n] couldn't help but to jump a little.

Hara smiled. "See? He knows who his father is."

[y/n] turned away. "Fine. I'll let you support the child. To be honest, my earnings won't be enough to support him. I'll work hard too so I don't end up troubling you with the checks."

Hara's hand stopped and looked up to [y/n]. The smile was gone now. "Quit your job. I'll support you and our baby."

'Our'. He said. If she was on a normal relationship with this guy, hearing that would make her happy. But this guy wasn't her boyfriend.

"I can't do that. I need to help Hitomi pay with the rent too."

"Who said, you'll be living here? I want you and our son to live with me."

'Wh-what?" [y/n] stared at him in shock. What was he saying? How about his wife? Or girlfriend? Don't he have one? But she was sure he said 'Shizuko' back then. Wasn't she his girlfriend? "But Hara-san? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

 

  
Hara shook his head. "I already broke up with her."

 

  
"Wh-what?"

"No matter how we tried. Our relationship won't work anymore. So when Akiyama-san told me about the baby, I admitted it to her and ended my relationship with her."

"Why did you do that?!" [y/n] snapped angrily to Hara, surprising the man.

"What?"

"I don't want to be the reason of your break-up! Don't you love her?!"

"Weren't you listening to me?! I said it won't work anymore!" He angrily yelled back. "Besides before even meeting you. I already know that he'd been going out with a lot of random boys. I'm too busy to deal with her that's why it took a while before I get rid of her. Also, I wanted to find a solid proof so he couldn't deny it." He sighed and took, [y/n]'s hand. "I know you don't love me and honestly, I have no feelings for you whatsoever. But let's try. For our son's sake. I live on a complete family. I have a father, a mother and siblings. But I'm sure it was hard to grow up missing one of your parents."

[y/n] looked down on their connected hands. "Yes. It was hard."

 

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
**10 Years later..**.

 

  
"Hayato, Kazuo, Katsuya." [y/n] gave her three boys a glare as they stood lined up in front of her not even looking guilty at all. "How many times I'm going to tell you to stop sticking the gums on the side of the couch and tables? And didn't I had forbidden you to eat those gums?"

Katsuya, the youngest and the one who got the personality of his father smiled. "It's chew mommy! Not eat! You can't swallow it so you can't eat it."

The woman's glare turned to him. "Stop being a smartass."

Hayato, the eldest who was the perfect carbon copy of his father, pouted. "You let daddy have some gums."

"Yeah! Mom's being unfair!" Kazuo, the second child supported his brother.

[y/n] sighed. Having three boys as wild as their father was tiring. 

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Kazuya." Hara smiled and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Come on, babe. Just let them of this time. They're just children." He said.

"That's what I've been doing ever since they learned to eat gums."

"It's ch-"

"Shut up, Katsuya." [y/n] sent the child a warning glare.

Hara turned to his children. A silent signal from the father to 'run away now and I will deal with her'.

"Homework! Need to do my homework!" Hayato loudly announced and run.

"Going to feed my fishy!" Kazuo followed.

"Playing drums!" Katsuya followed the two.

"Hey! I'm not yet done with the three of you!" [y/n] tried to run after them but Hara held her back.

 

  
"Come on, babe. Don't tell me, you're not going to pay attention to you husband?" Hara said with a fake hurt look.

[y/n] knows he was faking it but she still gave in. [y/n] sighed and pat her husband's cheek. "Alright, Kazuya."

After giving birth to their first child, [y/n] lived with Kazuya. At first, everything was awkward. They were acting more like a roommate than a lover despite having a child between them. But before they knew it, they have become comfortable with each other and fell in love. Their Hayato was followed by Kazuo after two years and after a year, get married and has Katsuya.

[y/n] really loved Hara. Hitomi mentioned it to her before but whenever she fell in love, she give it her all. That's why whenever her relationship ends, it was always her being left weeping. Luckily, that wasn't the case on Hara. Yes, she loves Hara unconditionally and treats him like a king. it was hard for her to be angry at him and much harder for her to disobey him. [y/n] heard that Hara was a man who played dirty on his sport back then but he wasn't like that outside the court. Sure he likes to taunt or annoy people but when it comes to her, he treats her with respect and love.

"So, what is it, Kazuya?" [y/n] turned to him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hara grinned and picked her up bridal style making the woman squeal. "Where are we going?"

"Where else? To the bedroom. Seto has been complaining for having another girl as a child." Hara said, walking towards their room.

[y/n] chuckled. "And?"

"You know I've always want a little girl to spoiled right?" He entered the room and threw [y/n] on the bed before climbing on top of her. He leaned his forehead on her, giving her a smile. "You're going to give me one, right?"

[y/n] gave him a peck on the lips. "Of course."

As the two of them give in to the pleasure, one thought occurs on [y/n]'s mind, hazy in pleasure.

 

_'Who would have thought that this man was nothing but a stranger back then?'_   


 


	10. Cherish [Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a songfic.

**Cherish by NEWS**

 

_'Whenever I look at you, love;_

_no hesitation, no shadows with your smile,_

_with my sign,_

_lets search for a dream all our own'_

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Dear my beloved (y/n),_

_When I first saw you, I knew I have fallen in love. I am a shadow, a ghost, a phantom. Yet you've seen me. You've actually seen me. To you, I'm no shadow, I'm no ghost nor a phantom. You didn't say anything but your smile tells everything. To you, I am Tetsuya._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Kuroko stood dumbfounded as a beautiful girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes smiled at him.

No. He wasn't frozen because of that smile. Life was not a shoujo manga where time stood still while imaginary flowers blooms in th background with matching glitters and sparkles. What put Kuroko on a frozen state was the fact that this girl (l/n) (y/n), the volleyball prodigy and the 1st string's coach niece 'noticed' him. Kuroko knows he was invisible and was already used being ignored so encountering someone who could spot him was really shocking to him.

"My uncle told me about you and I got curious so I visited. And I'm glad I did! You have shown me something cool! You're awesome Kuroko-san!"

Wait... Cool? Awesome? Did she really say that?

Before he knew it, the shadow smiled. His heart began to beat into a abnormal phase.

And from that moment, he knew. 'She is the one.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_'No cares, no pretending to be strong,_

_no worrying about the future_

_When I relax and see you trying your best, I feel courage bubbling up_

_Sometimes I waver in what I want to do_

_When that happens, I get close enough to kiss you_

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_~I was very motivated. I promised to work hard and so, came my first official game. It was embarassing. I just made a fool of myself in front of you. I almost fail an almost lose my chance of joining the regulars. I wanted to give up. But Aomine-kun's support and your motivation pushed me forward._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

With his head down, Kuroko stood alone. His first game ended up in a failure. He knew it, it was hopeless. He have decided to give up. He felt his eyes getting blurry. Just how many times he was going to cry for being a failure?

Just then, footsteps interrupted the silence. "Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko eyes widened. No...Out of all the people. (Y/n) was the last person he wanted to see him cry. Hastily, he wiped his tears and turned to the girl, composing himself.

"(L/n)-san." (y/n) stopped in front of him, looking worried. Too late. She have seen his tears. He doesn't want her to pity him. She was too kind hearted.

"Don't be-" "It's ok, (y/n)-san. I will give up." He interupted her. "I'm so foolish to even think that I'l be able to help the team."

"That's no good! I came to watch the game to cheer for you and you'll just give up?" She puffed her cheeks. "I even begged my coach to let me skip the practice because today is Kuroko-san's big day!" She took his hand, surprising the boy. "There is still a game left. Please don't give up and show them what Kuroko-san could do. Please?"

Kuroko looked down to their joined hands. "But-"

"I'll do my best to support you so please do your best to."

Kuroko looked up to the girl. Her eyes, her big (e/c) eyes that tells him not to give up. Her voice, her gentle voice that tells him she believes to him. And those hands, those warm hands that tells him, he was not alone.

"Alright. I won't give up."

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Whenever I look at you, love;_

_just as I feel I want to feel I want to peek inside your eyes and be forthright;_

_I am standing here Its not that easy, so I want to be by your sideside_

_The sadness goes away and I learn passion and keep going_

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_~I suceeded thanks to your support. You have become my ally, my support, my friend and my feelings goes stronger. I may act oblivious and emotionless but I am aware of my love for you. I was just hiding it. And so, time has passed. My once gloomy grey world were now, colored brightly. I thought my happy days would continue. But I am wrong. Little by little, everyone changes. Everything changes. The basketball that I loved... It wasn't the same anymore. I began to hate it. I was about to abandon it but once again, you reminded me how much I love it._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_'The difference with our strength was too great either way. The result would have been the same no matter what.'_

_'Eh?! Kurokocchi's friend was our opponent in the finals? If that's the case, you should have told us earlier.'_

_'Isn't it obvious we'll just get bored with just scoring? Its not like were volunteers, you know?'_

_'I have no interest in how the rest of you play. I only need to fulfill my own purpose.'_

_'Were just trying to cure the boredom a little, you know? Why can't the strong have a little fun too. Its their fault for being weak.'_

It has been a long time ever since he heard those. But it keeps coming back to him like a broken record.

After that fated day, he left the basketball team and never shown his face to any of his teammates. Its not like they still need him anyway. He was a team player but 'that' wasnt a team anymore. He was no longer needed.

The days continued until now. He had graduated. The graduation ceremony have ended and he was on his way home, now. He saw his ex teammates at the ceremony but didn't bother to approach them. He wasn't ready to face them yet.

As he walked, running steps echoed. "Kuroko-san!" Kuroko stopped and turned around.

There, (y/n) was standing, catcing her breath. It has been a while ever since he'd seen her. Like his teammates, he also have begun to avoid her ever since 'that' day. He don't want her to see him on that state. He don't want her pity. (y/n) stood up straight after a short while and dashed towards him.

"You idiot!" She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly.

"(y/n)-san..." Not sure what to do, he just let her hug him.

"You have been avoiding me! And now, you'll just leave without a word?!" She sobbed and tightened her hold on him. "I told you that I will support you, didn't I?! So please let me stay with you and pursue our dreams!"

Dreams... That's right... Once again... He could dream once again.

"(y/n)-San." (y/n) pulled away and looked up to Kuroko. He was smiling. That small smile she had missed."Let's go to Seirin together."

_____________________________________________________________________________

_I suck at lying, but the truth is cruel_

_Sometimes, I'm weak, but with you on my side, I'm strong_

_There've been times we disagreed because we know too much things_

_But together we finally found something precious we dont want to lose_

_Look right here, from now on._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_~Like what you promised, you supported me and the whole team. Youre always there to watch every match. You have given me strength everytime I am feeling weak. Fighting against Kaijo, Seiho and Shutoku... You're there. I did everything to show you I am stronger now. But I've shown you my pathetic self once again after losing against Touou. And then, you did something outrageous. You quit the volleyball team to become the basketball team's manager. You gave up your dream for me._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Why did you do that?!" Kuroko angrily asked. For once, he was furious? "Why did you quit your team?!"

"I wanted to be there for you! Just sitting there every match is not enough!" (y/n) yelled back.

"And you think that will make me happy?" He said darkly. "You just gave your dream up!'

"MY DREAM IS TO SEE YOU SUCCEED!" Tears spilled from her eyes and kneeled in front of the bench where Kuroko was sitting. She leaned her forehead on his knees as she held on his arms. "Please let me support you all the time."

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_Whenever I look at you, love;_

_just as I feel I want to peek inside your eyes and be forthright;_

_I am here waiting_

_Whenever I look at you, love; no hesitation, no shadows with your smile,_

_with my sign, lets search for a dream all our own_

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_~You kept your promise and supported us wholeheartedly despite my disapproval for giving up your team to join us. And with those little things you have done for me, I finally decided to tell you what I felt after the winter cup. There will be no guarantee that we will win but I was hoping we would to show you that your support brought us in there. We won. And I confessed as I walked you home. You cried and accepted my feelings. All my dreams were fulfilled._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"(y/n)-san. Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm? Sure. What is it?" (y/n) smiled. The same smile she had when he first met her.

Kuroko wasn't good with words. And so, he have decided to confess using his way. "I love you. Please be my girlfriend."

"....." (y/n) stood still, processing what the blue haired man just said. "G-girlfriend?" Her eyes teared up as she finally realized whats happening. "YES!" She flunged herself to him and hugged him tightly. Kuroko smiled, hugging her back "Idiot. Took you long enough! I thought, you'll never ask!" She sobbed on his shoulder.

Both of them had shed many tears before. But this time, it's no longer tears of sadness or hopelessness. It's of happiness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_We still don't know what tomorrow's happy story will be_

_But lets build it together_

_Whenever Iook at you, love;_

_just as I feel I want to peek inside your eyes and be forthright;_

_I am standing here when I found it_

_It was love, now its deep and true I want to make your future beautifulbeautiful_

_Lets search for a dream all our own_

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

~And now, I am standing here in front of you. The future was still foggy but I want to walk there with you. I love you, (y/n). I promise to make you happy for all eternity. Let's build the future together. Let's stay together, forever.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Hey Kuroko, you done?" Kagami asked as he entered the groom's room. Behind him, follows, Aomine who looked uncomfortable with his suit.

"Yes. I am ready." Kuroko stood up, folding the paper he was writing in.

"Seriously, Tetsu. Is normal vow not enough with you? Why write your very own?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko smiled and looked down to the paper on his hand.

"Because she's my precious."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_...Cherish..._

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

_~I will cherish you forever._


	11. You're the One [Kise Ryouta x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another songfic.

**You're the one by Yohio**

_Waking up at 6AM_  
_Now it's time again_  
_I don't wanna go_  
_Leave you here alone in my bed_  
_Oh, oh_  
  
_But I know when I get home_  
_You will still be there_  
_I just can't believe_  
_That it's you and me finally (you and me finally)_  
  
_'Cause when all our days are past_  
_She will be my first and last_  
_Even though she is real_  
_She's my dream_

* * *

* * *

 

_'Krriiing... Kriiing...'_

"Ugh..." Kise Ryouta groaned as the alarm clock's ringing sounded, assaulting the blond's poor ears. He reached out and turned it off before checking the time. "6:00." He sighed. It's time to get up and to get ready for work. Today was the day, his one week break will end. He'll be leaving for who knows how long once again. Truth was, he wanted to just stay on the bed.

The reason?

Kise turned beside him. A lump, covered in sheets was in there and soft breaths were heard. Kise smiled when his bed mate turned to face him, still deep in sleep. A woman on her 20's with [h/c] locks and beautiful [s/c] skin. This woman was [y/n] [l/n]. 'Was' because now, she is [y/n] Kise. Yes. [y/n] is Kise's wife for one year now.

Kise met [y/n] on his last year at Kaijou. [y/n] was a friend of a manager of a rival team. Their first meeting was unpleasant. [y/n] find him annoying and with the fact that Kaijou just crushed her friend's team completely, then of course, she'll be angry at him.

But Kise was a kind of man who knows what he wanted the moment he sees it. And the moment he saw [y/n], he knows she was the one. So he worked hard to make her like him (or in [y/n]'s words, 'pester']. It took him two years before he managed to make her go out with him.

After graduating, Kise quit modeling and became a pilot and later asked her to marry him. And now, they're here.

"[y/n]-cchi. "[y/n]-cchi!" Kise shook his wife, waking her up. He feels bad for waking her, but he'll be away for a long time once again. He don't want to leave without her goodbye.

"Ryouta?" [y/n] sleepily turned to her husband. "What time is it?"

"6:00." Kise answered.

"Oh. You'll be leaving."

"I don't want to leave." Kise pouted and pulled [y/n] on a hug.

[y/n] chuckled. No matter how long they've been together, her husband never changed. He was still the same old childish man he first met at Winter Cup on their final year in high school. "You can't skip. You're flight was already set."

"I will miss you." Kise said and tightened his hold more.

"I will miss you too." [y/n] whispered, returning her husband's hug. "But you need to work." She pulled away from him, facing his pouting face. "I'll be waiting for you here." She pats his cheeks and pecked him on the lip. "You'll always find me here in our home."

* * *

* * *

 

_Miracles are hard to understand_  
_When I see you smile and take my hand_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Everytime I see you smile at me_  
_Everytime you kiss me_  
_I can't breathe_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

* * *

* * *

 

Standing at the airport, both husband and wife stared at each other. Kise haven't left yet. But they already missed each other. "[y/n]-cchi." Kise looked like he really doesn't want to leave. [y/n] doesn't want him to but he need to. So, [y/n] smiled and took her husband's hand, gripping it tightly.

"You know that I love you, right?" Kise nodded in response. "And you love me too, right?"

"Of course, [y/n]-cchi! I love you more than anything in this world." Kise tightened his grip on [y/n]'s hand.

"Since we love each other, it doesn't matter whether were together or not. It doesn't matter how far. Because in the end, you'll still be returning to me. And I'll be waiting for you." [y/n] pressed her lips on him.

"Wah! [y/n]-cchi!" Kise's face reddened as he stepped back. He then looked around. "Were on public!"

[y/n] chuckled. Her husband was cute.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_All these years have gone so fast_  
_Now you're mine at last_  
_I won't let you go_  
_Baby you're my heart and my soul_  
  
_I know we started out as friends_  
_Now we just can't pretend_  
_I just can't believe_  
_That even though I'm blind I could see_  
  
_Even if we're far apart_  
_I still feel you in my heart_  
_Like the sun, like the stars_  
_We will shine_

* * *

* * *

 

  
"Hey,  Kise."

"Oh, Yamamoto-san." Kise smiled at his co-pilot.

Yamamoto suddenly grinned and slung his arm on Kise's shoulder. "PDA, huh?"

Kise's face reddened. "What?! You've seen it?!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Of course, it was impossible for anyone not to see it. You guys were on the middle, after all. Well, most of the people passing were either on a hurry or busy so I guess, only few have seen it. You lucky bastard!" He pat the other man on the back. Kise groaned from the force.

"Yamamoto-san! It hurts! Mann... I thought I already escaped physical abuse after I Kasamatsu-senpai graduated but now, you're here taking his place." Kise complained with a pout.

"Shut up, I am envious. I wanted a wife like yours."

Kise smiled brightly. "No wayyyy... There is only one and only [y/n]-cchi."

"Then give her to me." The other man teased. Of course he wasn't serious. But Kise being Kise took it seriously.

"No!" Kise's pout returned. "Do you have any idea how long it took me before I manage to make her look at me? And how long it took me to escape that 'just friend' status? And how long it took me before I manage to make her say 'yes'?" He looked away, still pouting. "I'm not giving her away. [y/n]-cchi is mine."

Yamamoto laughed and ruffled Kise's hair. "I'm just joking. Stop taking everything I say, seriously."

"Don't mess my hair, Yamamoto-san! [y/n]-cchi fixed it for me!"

"Geez. You're really head over heals with her. But is she really fine with this?"

Kise looked confused. "About what?"

"You know, being a pilot. I mean, you're away most of the time and you guys were just married for one year. I'm sure she was lonely. You know, all my ex girlfriends left me because of my job. Aren't you worried about her leaving you too?"

"Yamamoto-san! you're trying to mess with me again?!"

"It is a serious question this time, Kise." Yamamoto said. "I think she's a wonderful and patient woman. But everyone has their limit."

Kise looked down. Of course he was worried. He was thinking about it most of the time. Back then when he was still a model, his job requires him to travel away for a long period of time and now he took a job that requires him to travel much more further and much more longer away from her. [y/n] was really understanding. No matter how long, she'll wait for him and greet him with a smile. But that didn't stopped him from worrying. What if she gets tired of him. But then, he remembered what [y/n] told him. 

_'Since we love each other, it doesn't matter whether were together or not. It doesn't matter how far. Because in the end, you'll still be returning to me. And I'll be waiting for_  you.'  
  
[y/n] never lies. And if that's what she said, then, he'll trust her and believes in her.

Smiling, he looked up to Yamamoto. "I am worried. But I trust her.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Miracles are hard to understand  
when I see you smile and take my hand  
You're the one  
Oh, oh  
You're the one  
Oh, oh, oh  
Everytime I see you smile at me  
Everytime you kiss me  
I can't breathe  
You're the one  
Oh, oh  
You're the one  
Oh, oh, oh

 

* * *

* * *

 

Back at home, [y/n] sat on the couch. The whole place feels so empty. Kise has been away for three months and was given a week to rest. And now, he's away again. He just left three hours ago and [y/n] missed him already.

"Ryouta." [y/n] whispered and took their framed wedding picture, resting on the table.

On the picture, Kise was wearing a white tuxedo while she wears the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen. Kise hired a popular designer to design a gown for her and prepared the best wedding a man could ever give to a woman.

[y/n] smiled as she stared at the picture. Years ago, it never occurs to her that she will fall in love with Kise that much. She knows his name ever since she was on middle school. He was considered a prodigy and being a bestfriend of a basketball team manager, she was bound to hear that name. She have seen him play on middle school as well. It was hard not to notice him. One, he was noisy, two, he was flashy and three, hordes of lovestruck girls follows him wherever he goes. He wasn't her type. He dislikes men like that so when he talked to her later on their last year at high school, just after that crushing defeat of her bestfriend's team from Kaijo, she didn't hesitate to shunned him. But no matter how she tried to ignore him, he won't give up and persistently befriend her. Before she knew it, she began to warm up to him. And later, fell in love with him. It wasn't a smooth road. Kise was a model and followed by fans everywhere. [y/n] knows how Kise loves his career as a model that's why she tolerate the glares, the bashings and sometimes attacks of jealous fan girls. Also, there also some issues about female models trying to get too close to Kise. there comes a point when she have decided to let him go. But Kise won't have any of that. He refused to break up with her and begged her to the point of staying outside of her front door, in the middle of the rain, refusing to leave until she return to him. [y/n] really feels bad at that time when Kise got sick after staying in the middle of the cold rain for three hours. And it's not just a freakin rain but a storm.

"Ryouta. I love you. you have given me a lot. That's why you don't need to worry about me. Just do your job. being a pilot is your dream so I will support you and wait for you to come home."

* * *

* * *

  
_And even if we're far apart_

_I still feel you in my heart_

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Evening. Loosening up his necktie, Kise sat on his bed inside his hotel room. Tomorrow, he'll be piloting the plane again but for tonight, he can rest.

It has been a month ever since he left his wife to work. Every night, Kise gives her a call to check how she was doing and to hear the voice that he missed so much.

Kise took his phone from his pocket, turned it on and gave his wife a call.

_'Ring... Ring...'_

"Ryouta!"

"Wah! [y/n]-cchi?" Kise jumped a bit as her wife yelled on the other side of the line. He couldn't see her but from the tone of her voice, it seems like she has a news for him.

"Ryouta! I came from the hospital." She began her story.

Kise suddenly grew worried. "Hospital? Are you sick?"

"No, Ryouta. I'm not."

Now, he was confused. "Uhmm... Was someone we knows were in the hospital?"

"No Ryouta. I am pregnant!"

"What?!" Kise's eyes widened as he smiled. "Pregnant?"

 "Yes, Ryouta! Finally!"

Kise's eyes teared up. Droplets of tears fell. "I'm going to become a father!" He yelled out and stood up before jumping like an excited kid. "Finally!"

"Yes, Ryouta. Were going to become parents!"

  


* * *

* * *

 

Miracles are hard to understand  
when I see you smile and take my hand  
You're the one  
Oh, oh  
Everytime I see you smile at me  
Everytime you kiss me  
I can't breathe  
You're the one  
Oh, oh  
You're the one  
Oh, oh, oh

 

* * *

* * *

 

"[y/n]-cchi!" The bedroom door was thrown open as Kise practically flung himself inside the room.

"Welcome back, Ryou- Ah!"

Kise suddenly hugged her tightly but careful not to put pressure on her stomach. "I missed you a lot!"

[y/n] smiled and hugged her husband back. "I missed you too."

Kise pulled off and looked down on [y/n]'s stomach. The bump wasn't visible yet but there was already a small angel growing up in there. Kise laid his hand on his wife's stomach and leaned closely on it. "Hello. This is your daddy, baby. And I am finally back." He said before kissing [y/n]'s stomach.

[y/n] smiled warmly at the sight. She really feel blessed having Kise as a husband. He might be annoying and noisy at times, not to mention clingy and stupid but he was a good person, a good husband and she bet, he was going to be a good father.

"I can't wait to meet her." Kise suddenly said. 

"Her?" [y/n] raised an eyebrow.

Kise smiled widely, looking up to his wife. "Yes. I want a daughter."

"But what if it's a boy?"

Kise pouted. "Well, it's ok. I would still love him but I really want a daughter."

[y/n] chuckled and caressed hr stomach. "We will see, Ryouta. We will see.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Everytime I see your smile_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Everytime I look at you_  
_You're the one_  
_Oh, oh_  
_You're The One_

 

* * *

* * *

  
"Aww... Rei-cchi. You're so cute." Kise said as he watched his baby sleep. Turf of blond hair covered her head and hidden under her eye lids were golden orbs that she got from her father. All in all, she's a female version of Kise.

"All she did is sleep." [y/n] tiredly said as she also look down on th baby beside her.

"Are you okay, [y/n]-cchi?" Kise asked worriedly. "Giving birth must be painful. I'm really sorry that you need to go though that."

[y/n] chuckled. "It's ok. I am fine now." She turned her eyes to the child beside her. "Besides, it's worth it."

Kise smiled and kissed the baby on her forehead. "I am glad Rei-cchi's a girl. I now have a princess to spoil."

[y/n] hits him a little bit on the head. "Don't spoil her too much. I don't want to have a bratty daughter."

Kise rubbed the part [y/n] hits and pouted. "But I want to."

"I'll get angry."

"Aww... Okay. But let me spoil her a little bit." He said and smothered his daughter's cheek more kisses.

Silence aired. Both parents just silently enjoyed themselves with the sight of their little angel. That's until [y/n] disrupted the silence. "You'll be going back to work, next week, right?"

"Oh. That." Kise smiled. "Actually, I asked to be transfered to local flights. And it was approved."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "What?! But Ryouta... I thought you enjoy flying around the globe?"

Kise looked down to his daughter. "Yes. But I'll enjoy being Rei-cchi's father more." Kise looked up to her with a contented and serene look. "I have been selfish and unfair. Knowing you'll always be there for me, I just did what I wanted. But now, It's time for me to do my job as your husband and Rei-cchi's father." Kise reached up to her, caressing [y/n]'s cheek. "Thank you for everything. My love. you're my one and only." He leaned up and pressed his forehead on her before planting a soft kiss. "And forever, it's only you and me and Rei-cchi."

[y/n] smiled back. "Yes. Ryouta. Only the three of us."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these stories at Quotev but still decided to post this here. I'm a new writer and there might be some spellings and grammar issues but please bear with me. I am trying to develop my writing skills right now and I will try my best to write some good stories. As of now, I'm really into Kuroko no Basket's non-popular characters but if you're interested with a particular knb character, then please tell me. I'll try to write something for that character.


End file.
